Turkusowa Gwiazda
by RozowyKucyk
Summary: Victoire Weasley zawsze miała obok siebie rycerza na białym koniu. Teddy Lupin ratował ją z wszelkich opałów. Jednak w miarę jak dorastał, zaczął się oddalać, stając się równie nieuchwytny jak gwiazda. I nawet kiedy żartował z Victoire, wciąż myśląc o niej jak o małej siostrze, ona skrycie go podziwiała. Był tym, który wskazywał drogę — turkusową gwiazdą lśniącą na jej niebie.
1. Złap mnie

1\. ZŁAP MNIE

Jak na lato w Anglii, było naprawdę gorąco, zwłaszcza w południe, gdy ustawiali krzesła, stoły, przykrywali je obrusami i układali naczynia. Prawie zbili przy tym kilka talerzy, wygięli dwa widelce i złamali nogę krzesła, śmiejąc się w niebogłosy i dyskutując, jak to w rodzinie bywa. Dopiero krzyki babci Molly, wyraźnie niezadowolonej z ich postępów, sprawiły, że się nieco uciszyli.

Zresztą zapanowanie nad taką ilością dzieciaków z klanu Potterów-Weasleyów nie należało do najprostszych zadań, zwłaszcza gdy dorosłych nie było w pobliżu. Żeńska część rodziny zamknęła się w kuchni, skupiona na przygotowywaniu dań, a mężczyźni rozmawiali w salonie o quidditchu, czasem tylko wyglądając przez okna i sprawdzając, czy ich pociechy się jeszcze przypadkiem nie pozabijały.

Opiekę nad nimi sprawował głównie najstarszy z chłopców, siedemnastoletni Teddy Lupin — a przynajmniej próbował. Zazwyczaj cała grupka darzyła go respektem i słuchała we wszystkim, lecz nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj były urodziny Jamesa, co oznaczało tort, dużo łakoci i zabaw, dlatego dzieciaki nie mogły się opanować i biegały we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach.

— Teddy, ja się nimi teraz zajmę. Dobra robota.

Obok niego pojawił się wujek Harry i poklepał go z dumą po plecach. Właściwie dla Teddy'ego Harry był ojcem, gdyż spędził u niego oraz Ginny całe dzieciństwo. Dobrze, może pół, bo druga część przypadła na dom Billa i Fleur.

— Dzięki, wujku — wymamrotał, spoglądając na goniące się dzieciaki. Rose się potknęła. Teddy już chciał jej pomóc, lecz Albus zaraz pomógł jej wstać i razem pobiegli za Lily. — Chyba po tym będę miał dosyć zjazdów rodzinnych na najbliższy rok.

— Kolejny dopiero w święta — zaśmiał się Harry. — Zasłużyłeś na odpoczynek, Teddy. Widziałeś gdzieś może Victoire? Fleur jej szukała, ale nikt nie wiedział, gdzie się podziała…

— Vi? Nie.

Teddy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie widział dziewczyny od rana. Wtedy jeszcze pomagała babci Molly w kuchni, kiwnęła do niego nawet głową. Szedł wówczas do ogrodu razem z Fredem oraz Roxanne i siedział tam od tego czasu, więc nawet nie zauważył zniknięcia Victoire.

— Cóż, jakbyś ją gdzieś widział, powiedz jej, żeby przyszła do kuchni.

— Mmm. Jasne.

Teddy przeczesał dłonią swoje turkusowe włosy, podejrzewając, dokąd Victoire mogła pójść. Za Norą, na końcu ogrodu, mieścił się niewielki placyk z huśtawkami, zbudowany przez Arthura Weasleya jeszcze wtedy, kiedy rodzina nie była aż tak liczna. Teddy i Victoire bardzo często się tam razem bawili, ganiając się wokół huśtawek.

Nic dziwnego, że tam poszła.

Włożył ręce do kieszeni i wszedł na wąską, żwirowaną ścieżynkę prowadzącą do placyku z huśtawkami. Minął altanę oplecioną różami, kilka drzew wiśni, grusz i jabłoni, po czym wreszcie ujrzał kołyszącą się na jednej z huśtawek Victoire. Jak na jego gust, wzbijała się zbyt wysoko w powietrze, bo przez kilka sekund znajdowała się praktycznie równolegle do ziemi. Miała zamknięte oczy, więc nawet nie zauważyła jego przyjścia. Jej jasne, niemalże białe włosy powiewały wraz z wiatrem.

— Zaraz spadniesz.

Zachwiała się, słysząc jego głos. Chyba się nie spodziewała, że ją tutaj znajdzie. Otworzyła oczy, jakby chciała się upewnić, że się nie przesłyszała. Spojrzała na niego, a później skierowała wzrok na niebo, po którym pełzały białe chmury.

— Tylko jeśli mnie nie złapiesz.

Uniósł brwi, lecz nic nie powiedział. Wpatrywał się w Victoire beztrosko unoszącą się w powietrzu i czekał, aż zeskoczy z huśtawki. Wreszcie się zdecydowała i puściła linki, odbijając się od deski. Rozbujała się za mocno, więc w pierwszym momencie przestraszyła się, już przekonana, że nic nie uratuje jej od spotkania z ziemią. Wrzasnęła, lecz wówczas pochwyciły ją pewnie ramiona Teddy'ego.

— Mam cię — wymamrotał, przytulając ją mocno do siebie, podczas gdy ona próbowała odzyskać oddech. Dopiero po chwili postawił ją na ziemi, nadal jednak nie wypuszczając z objęć. — Chciałaś się zabić, wariatko?

— Nic by się nie stało — odparła zuchwale. — Najwyżej mogłabym sobie połamać nogi, a to można łatwo wyleczyć.

Teddy westchnął, puszczając ją wreszcie.

— Jesteś za bardzo lekkomyślna, Victoire. Kiedyś się to na tobie odbije.

Blondynka zmieszała się, słysząc w jego głosie dezaprobatę, jednak zaraz odzyskała rezon. Odrzuciła włosy na plecy, udając, że nic się nie stało. Jej oczy błyszczały, jakby szukała ciętej riposty.

— Przesadzasz. Mógłbyś okazać trochę optymizmu.

Prawdę mówiąc, po prostu o nią martwił. Victoire miała piętnaście lat, a była najbardziej narwana ze wszystkich jedenastu dzieciaków młodszych od niego. Może i jakiś czas temu była spokojniejsza, ale teraz zdawała się wchodzić w czas nastoletniego buntu. Jako dziecko wszędzie za nim podążała, a co za tym szło, słuchała go bez protestu i wierzyła mu we wszystko, nawet jeżeli czasami ją wpuszczał w maliny. Teraz z kolei zdawała się mieć gdzieś jego prośby, nie uważała na siebie, wpadała na szalone pomysły, czasem traciła nad sobą panowanie, a do tego często zdarzało jej się go ignorować.

— Przepraszam, że się o ciebie martwię — stwierdził ironicznie, widząc, że dziewczyna już się zbiera do odejścia.

— Nie mam sześciu lat, nie musisz traktować mnie jak małe dziecko!

— Ale tak się zachowujesz!

— Grrrr, po prostu się ode mnie odczep, dobra?! Zachowujesz się jak wielce dorosły, bo skończyłeś siedemnaście lat i jesteś pełnoletni! Nikt ci nie daje prawa do wywyższania się i traktowania mnie jak dziecko! Idź sobie do reszty dorosłych, skoro tak bardzo ci przeszkadzam!

Nie zdziwił go ten nagły wybuch, choć nie do końca rozumiał jego przyczynę. Spodziewał się go już od jakiegoś czasu, gdyż zauważył, że Victoire chodziła ostatnio wściekła i gdy myślała, że nikt nie patrzy, zaciskała pięści, a na jej twarzy pojawiały się rumieńce złości. Podejrzewał, że miało to jakiś związek z nim samym, bo dla wszystkich innych była miła. Albo przynajmniej się starała być. Natomiast gdy go widziała, zachowywała się, jakby była obrażona.

Humor jej nie dopisywał czy co?

— Co się ugryzło, na Merlina?! Od początku wakacji zachowujesz się jak rozpuszczony bachor i mnie ignorujesz! Zrobiłem coś nie tak?! O co ci chodzi?!

— Nieważne, po prostu odpuść.

— Victoire…

Mimo jego błagań nie zatrzymała się ani razu, biegnąc w stronę Nory. Zanim rzucił się za nią w pościg, było już za późno. Dziewczyna wpadła do kuchni, a on został otoczony przez zgraję dzieciaków domagających się uwagi.

Leżeli w piątkę na wilgotnej trawie, głowa przy głowie, i obserwowali niebo. Na ciemnym firmamencie mrugały jasne punkciki, układające się w zbiory, konstelacje, fantasmagoryczne kształty.

— Hej, Teddy?

— Hm?

Chłopak odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na leżącego obok niego Jamesa. Nie dziwił się wcale jego wątpliwościom (sam je miał w jego wieku), tym bardziej, że jedenaste urodziny nieodwołalnie wiążą się z przybyciem listów z Hogwartu.

— Myślisz, że znajdę się w Gryffindorze?

— Oczywiście, jeśli tylko zechcesz.

— To prawda, że na początku robią jakiś ekstra trudny test i od jego przejścia zależy to, w którym domu się znajdziesz? Wujek Ron mi tak powiedział, ale nie wiem, czy żartował, bo wyglądał poważnie, ale tata za jego plecami się śmiał…

— Będziesz musiał pokonać górskiego trolla — stwierdziła z powagą Lily, siadając na trawie. W jej włosach zostało kilka źdźbeł; strzepnęła je jednym potrząśnięciem głowy. W ślad za nią pozostali również się podnieśli, chichocząc i szeptem wymieniając uwagi na temat Super Trudnego Testu Przydzielania Do Domów.

— Ale… — zaczął James.

— Nie słuchaj ich — wszedł mu w słowo Teddy, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu. — Podpuszczają cię. Nie przejmuj się tym, dobrze? Nie czeka cię żaden test. Przydzielanie do domów polega na nałożeniu na uszy dużego, starego, bardzo starego kapelusza. To wszystko.

— Naprawdę wszystko?

Chłopiec zrobił wielkie oczy, patrząc na ubóstwianego przez siebie Teddy'ego. Wierzył mu we wszystko, lecz historyjka o kapeluszu wydawała się niewiarygodna… Przecież to nie miało większego sensu!

— Tak. — Teddy skinął głową. — Widzisz, ten kapelusz nazywany jest Tiarą Przydziału. Tiara Przydziału jest naprawdę mądra. Zna na wylot każdego ucznia. Chwilę z tobą porozmawia i cię przydzieli. To nic strasznego ani wielkiego, nic, czym powinieneś się przejmować. Sprawdź lepiej, czy jesteś przygotowany na nadejście roku szkolnego i czy masz wszystko, czego będziesz potrzebował!

James momentalnie się rozpromienił.

— Jeszcze nie, ale pod koniec miesiąca pójdziemy z tatą na Pokątną i wszystko kupimy, wszystkie książki, składniki na eliksiry, pergaminy i wszystko… I sowę, mama obiecała, że dostanę w tym roku własną sowę!

— Już wiesz, jak ją nazwiesz?

— Azu.

— Azu? To jakiś skrót czy co? — Uśmiechnął się szeroko. — W każdym razie brzmi ładnie, to dobre imię dla sowy.

— Co nie? Długo się nad tym zastanawiałem, wreszcie stwierdziłem, że im prostsze, tym lepsze. Myślisz, że sowy mają dobrą pamięć i potrafią zapamiętać długie imiona?

— Myślę, że sowy mają bardzo dobrą pamięć oraz intuicję, skoro potrafią dotrzeć do wskazanego przez ciebie adresata. Są bardzo mądre.

— Nigdy na to tak nie patrzyłem. Pewnie masz rację, Teddy. Ty zawsze tyyyle wiesz!

Cichy śmiech Teddy'ego trwał jeszcze długo, podczas gdy włosy chłopaka zmieniały kolor — z turkusowego na pomarańczowy i odwrotnie, zresztą ku zachwycie dzieciaków. Między innymi właśnie dlatego tak bardzo go podziwiali: potrafił robić takie rzeczy, których żaden inny dorosły nie potrafił. W końcu ilu dorosłych czarodziejów w Anglii to metamorfomagowie? No i był mądry, a do tego miał rękę do dzieci i umiał się nimi zająć.

— Dobra, dzieciaki, czas iść do łóżek — zarządził. — Jest już późno.

Zaczęły marudzić i ociągały się tak długo, jak tylko mogły, ale wreszcie dały się zagonić do domu. Po wypiciu ciepłego mleka, umyciu się, bataliach na mydło oraz pianę poszły wreszcie spać, a Teddy zyskał chwilę spokoju.

Odetchnął głęboko, wchodząc do kuchni. Zostało jeszcze trochę mleka, więc jedynie je podgrzał i przelał do kubka, jednego z najstarszych, jakie się jeszcze w Norze uchowały. Zapewne pamiętał jeszcze czasy raczkowania Billa oraz Charliego Weasleyów.

Nie ma to jak gorące mleko po całym męczącym dniu.

Usiadł na krześle, po czym zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się błogą ciszą oraz rozgrzewającym organizm napojem. Mógłby tak siedzieć naprawdę w nieskończoność; problem w tym, że nigdy nie było mu dane relaksować się zbyt długo.

Tym razem dlatego, że usłyszał kroki na korytarzu. Najwyraźniej ktoś również nie spał i najwyraźniej zmierzał do kuchni.

Nie musiał otwierać oczu, żeby wiedzieć, że to Victoire. Tylko ona mogła się zjawiać w kuchni o tej porze (zawsze głodniała w okolicy pierwszej nad ranem, wiedział o tym), tylko ona stawiała w ten sposób kroki (miękko, ledwo słyszalnie, z cichutkim stukotem kapci), tylko ona tak pachniała (jak bez podczas wiosennej, burzowej nocy).

— Merlinie, Teddy, co ty tu robisz?! — krzyknęła, gdy tylko go zauważyła, więc powoli otworzył oczy, unosząc przy tym z rozbawieniem brew. Teddy'ego bawiła jej panika, tym bardziej, że pamiętał, jak uciekała zaledwie kilka godzin temu.

— Siedzę, nie widać? Nie krzycz tak, obudzisz pół domu. Ludzie już śpią.

Zaczerwieniła się, choć usilnie starała się to ukryć.

— Ja… Uch, nieważne. Dobranoc.

Już miała wyjść, ale ciche słowa Teddy'ego ją zatrzymały w progu. Nigdy nie potrafiła się oprzeć urokowi jego głosu, temu głębokiemu tonowi, który ją zawsze zmuszał do tego, żeby posłuchała. Nie mogła go zignorować. Nie umiała.

— Poczekaj. Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, Vi. Usiądź.

— Teddy, nie sądzę…

— Siadaj.

Mogła po raz kolejny uciec, ale tego nie zrobiła. Nieco zdenerwowana przysiadła na krześle znajdującym się najbliżej drzwi. Splotła ręce na kolanach, starannie unikając wzroku siedzącego naprzeciw niej chłopaka. Już zdążyła zapomnieć, po co właściwie tu przyszła.

— Zupełnie cię nie rozumiem — stwierdził bezradnie obserwujący ją Teddy. Jego mleko już wystygło, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. — Powiesz mi, co się dzieje? Dlaczego ostatnio mnie unikałaś? Jesteś na mnie wściekła?

 _Co chcesz usłyszeć, Teddy?_

— Nie. Mam swoje powody. Tak.

— Czyli nie chcesz nic mówić, tak? — spytał swoim najgłębszym głosem, powodując u Victoire dreszcz. — W porządku, mogę to zrozumieć. Kiedy będziesz chciała, odpowiesz na moje pytania. Powiedz mi tylko jedną rzecz… Czy zrobiłem ci coś… złego? W sensie czy świadomie uczyniłem coś, co sprawiło, że jesteś na mnie zła? Pomijając fakt, że ostatnio faktycznie się trochę wywyższałem z powodu tego, że już jestem pełnoletni…

Podniosła głowę i spojrzała prosto w jego oczy. Dostrzegła w nich jedynie troskę, co sprawiło, że momentalnie zachciało jej się płakać.

 _Och, Teddy… Nie potrafię się na ciebie długo gniewać._

— Świadomie chyba nie — mruknęła, zastanawiając się. Uświadamiała sobie, że Teddy nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co robi, że dla niego było to najzupełniej naturalne i dlatego tak bardzo ją to irytowało. Nie mogła mu jednak tego powiedzieć.

Wkurzała się za każdym razem, kiedy traktował ją jak swoją młodszą siostrę. Dawniej to uwielbiała, ale od niedawna odkrywała, że wcale jej się to nie podoba. Zachowywał się wówczas tak… protekcjonalnie, dorośle, jakby ona była tylko głupim dzieckiem, którym należy się opiekować. Nie potrzebowała jego nadopiekuńczości, nie potrzebowała dorosłego brata. Chciała, żeby dojrzał w niej kogoś więcej niż tylko malutką, sprawiającą problemy siostrę. Chciała, żeby dojrzał w niej dziewczynę, za którą ogląda się płeć przeciwna. Chciała, żeby dojrzał w niej kogoś, w kim można się nawet zakochać.

Tak właściwie to chciała, żeby Teddy Lupin odwzajemnił jej beznadziejną miłość.

Cholera, kiedy to się stało?

Miała wrażenie, że kochała go właściwie od zawsze. Najpierw jak brata, a dopiero od pewnego czasu jak partnera. Dlatego właśnie miała żal do niego o to, że nie traktował jej jak równą sobie.

Ale tego nie mogła mu powiedzieć. Za nic w świecie.

— Tyle dobrze — odparł. Nie wyglądał, jakby mu ulżyło i jakby odpowiedź Victorie wiele zmieniła. Nadal się martwił. — Vi, jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz chciała o tym pogadać…

Przewróciła oczami.

— …będziesz ostatnią osobą, do której przyjdę.

— Ranisz mnie, Vi.

Roześmiał się, a to sprawiło, że napięcie w ciele Victoire nieco zelżało. Odrobinę się uspokoiła i już nie miała wrażenia, że balansuje na krawędzi.

— Przecież to prawda — stwierdziła beztrosko. — Jeżeli będę chciała się komuś wyżalić, jak mnie traktujesz, to prędzej pójdę do którejś z ciotek. Przecież to oczywiste.

— Jak dokładnie cię traktuję? — spytał z zainteresowaniem. W jego oczach pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk, mówiący Victoire, że wypaplała o trzy słowa za dużo.

— Źle, oczywiście — odparła krótko, wstając z krzesła i podchodząc do blatu kuchennego. Zadbała przy tym, żeby starannie ominąć rozwalonego na krześle Teddy'ego. Że też musiał usiąść akurat po tej stronie stołu! Zgłodniała jednak na tyle, że _musiała_ coś zjeść, i niech piekło pochłonie siedzącego zbyt blisko Teddy'ego Lupina. Sięgnęła po bułki oraz krem orzechowy.

— To, rzecz jasna, bardzo wiele wyjaśnia. Może dodasz jakieś szczegóły?

Zamordować to za mało.

— Mówiłam ci już, że niczego ci nie powiem, więc nie dopytuj.

— Nawet jeśli cię bardzo ładnie poproszę?

— Nawet jeśli.

— Okej, w takim razie będę szczery. Może od początku powinienem być. — On również podniósł się z krzesła. Gdy Victoire zabrała się za pokrywanie bułek kremem orzechowym, oparł się o krawędź blatu, tuż obok niej. Wystarczająco blisko, żeby czuła się niekomfortowo, i wystarczająco daleko, żeby nie mogła mu powiedzieć, żeby się odsunął. Jego włosy zmieniły nieco kolor; stały się bardziej niebieskie, jak zawsze, gdy Teddy przywoływał całe pokłady powagi, które miał w sobie. — Victoire, nie zadaję ci tych pytań po to, żeby cię dręczyć, choć mogłaś odnieść inne wrażenie. Chcę wiedzieć, co się stało, bo się o ciebie martwię, tym bardziej, że to ma związek bezpośrednio ze mną. Jeśli mi powiesz, o co chodzi, będę mógł coś z tym zrobić, nie uważasz?

— Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć.

— Więc chcesz przez najbliższy czas się na mnie wściekać i unikać mnie, gdy tylko będziesz mogła?

Niezadowolenie aż od niego biło.

— Przykro mi, Teddy, naprawdę ci tego nie powiem. — _Za bardzo się boję._ — Przepraszam.

Wyszła, zabierając ze sobą bułki z kremem orzechowym.


	2. Dama i Król

2\. DAMA I KRÓL

— Victoire, jesteś gotowa?! Wychodzimy!

— Tak, tato, już idę!

Zlustrowała wzrokiem swój pokój. Uznawszy, że panuje w nim względny porządek, chwyciła swoją powycieraną torbę i zbiegła na dół, gdzie w salonie zebrała się już pozostała część jej rodziny — poza matką, która nie wychodziła razem z nimi, gdyż z samego rana udawała się na jakieś ważne służbowe spotkanie. Obiecała jednak, że po południu pójdzie z nimi na lody.

— Dobrze, dziewczęta, użyjemy sieci Fiuu. — Bill sięgnął po leżący na kominku czarny woreczek zawierający proszek służący do czarodziejskiej teleportacji międzykominkowej. Ostrożnie zważył go w dłoni, po czym powiódł wzrokiem od swojej jednej córki do drugiej, zastanawiając się, na ile rozsądnym pomysłem jest puszczanie ich samych na Pokątną. — Pamiętajcie, jak się umawialiśmy. Możecie pozałatwiać najpierw swoje sprawy, a potem wspólnie pójdziemy do księgarni i na lody. Tylko błagam was, bądźcie naprawdę ostrożne. Dominique, trzymaj się blisko siostry. Nie rozdzielajcie się. Spotkamy się o piętnastej przy „Esach i Floresach"…

— Tak, tato, wiemy.

Victoire przewróciła oczami, znając na pamięć wskazówki ojca. Poprzedniego wieczoru wygłosił im na ten temat dość długą tyradę, ulegając namowom matki, żeby zaufał im i zezwolił na samodzielne buszowanie po Pokątnej. Nie mógł się jednak tak łatwo pozbyć niepokoju.

— Dobrze. — Odetchnął głęboko. — Różdżki macie? Obie?

(Nie, żeby mogły czarować poza szkołą).

— Tak.

— Ja też mam — włączyła się Dominique, ze zniecierpliwieniem spoglądając na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Umówiła się z koleżankami i nie chciała się spóźnić.

— Pieniądze?

— Zabrałam. Tato, daj spokój, nie jesteśmy małymi dziewczynkami, damy sobie radę. W razie czego damy ci znać. Nic się nie stanie.

Starsza z sióstr pocałowała ojca w policzek, po czym wyjęła z jego dłoni woreczek z proszkiem. Rzuciła odrobinę do ognia płonącego w kominku, co sprawiło, że płomienie przybrały zielony kolor, i krzyknęła wyraźnie:

— Ulica Pokątna!

Zniknęła w ogniu, a chwilę później w ślad za nią poszła jej siostra. Bill obserwował, jak płomienie znowu zyskują pomarańczową barwę, po czym ścisnął malutką rączkę Louisa.

— My też zaraz pójdziemy, synu — mruknął.

— Też przejdziemy przez kominek? — spytał chłopczyk z błyszczącymi oczyma.

— Nie, my się aportujemy. Ale gdy będziesz tak duży jak twoje siostry, będziesz mógł sam przechodzić przez kominek.

— Ale tato… Jestem już wystarczająco duży! Dlaczego ja też nie mogę?

— Widzisz, Louis… — Przykląkł ostrożnie na jedno kolano, żeby jego twarz znalazła się na tym samym poziomie, co syna. — Podróżowanie przez kominki jest niebezpieczne. Wystarczy, że źle wymówisz adres i znajdziesz się w zupełnie innym miejscu, nie tym, w którym chciałeś. W takich wypadkach zawsze dobrze mieć przy sobie różdżkę i znać kilka zaklęć, żeby się wydostać.

— Czyli jak dostanę różdżkę, też będę mógł tak podróżować?

Bill słabo przytaknął, decydując, że przełożenie rozmowy na później to najlepszy pomysł. Istniało dość duże prawdopodobieństwo, że gdy Louis skończy jedenaście lat, nie będzie już pamiętał tej dyskusji.

— W porządku, w takim razie chodźmy. Masz wszystko?

Poprzez „wszystko" rozumiał malutki plecaczek, z którym chłopiec nigdy się nie rozstawał przy okazji wyjść z domu. Nosił w nim paczkę chusteczek, herbatniki, lusterko pozwalające na kontaktowanie się z rodzicami, trochę galeonów na lody czy inne życzenia oraz zapisany na karteczce adres Muszelki.

— Tak.

— To idziemy.

Wyszli przed dom, a później opuścili również ogród. Ich posesja była chroniona wieloma potężnymi zaklęciami, między innymi niepozwalającym na aportację, dlatego musieli się przenieść na plażę, gdzie bariera nie miała już mocy. Bill wziął synka na ręce, czując, jak małe dłonie oplatają jego szyję. Przymknął oczy, po czym z cichym pyknięciem się deportowali.

Ulica Pokątna była tego dnia wyjątkowo zatłoczona. Victoire zresztą się wcale nie dziwiła, przecież lato dobiegało już końca i uczniowie musieli się wyposażyć na nadchodzący rok szkolny. Zawsze co roku sobie obiecywała, że zrobi zakupy wcześniej, ale i tak nigdy nie udało jej się spełnić tej obietnicy. Wskutek tego stała teraz w wejściu na ulicę, zaraz za ceglanym murem oddzielającym podwórko Dziurawego Kotła od światka czarodziejów.

Chwilę później dołączyła do niej Dominique.

— Przez sekundę myślałam, że ogłuchłam — mruknęła młodsza Weasleyówna, krzywiąc się. — Powiedziałam „Pokątna" i usłyszałam huk, a potem aż mi zadzwoniło w uszach i myślałam, że coś się stało. I ten pył z kominka, jak zwykle jestem cała brudna…

— Czasem tak bywa, to nic niezwykłego — oceniła fachowo Victoire, jako że miała nieco większe doświadczenie w podróżowaniu międzykominkowym. — Masz jakieś plany?

— Tak, umówiłam się z dziewczynami przy lodziarni, zrobimy razem zakupy, okej? Nie mów ojcu, że poszłam sama.

Victoire przytaknęła, zgadzając się.

— W porządku.

— A ty dokąd pójdziesz? Nie masz mi za złe, że cię zostawiam? — spytała z niepokojem Dominique.

— Przespaceruję się. Z nikim się nie umawiałam, ale założę się, że za chwilę wpadnę na kogoś znajomego. Nie martw się, Dom, i tak wolę sama chodzić po Pokątnej. Mam wtedy więcej czasu, żeby się zatrzymać tam, gdzie chcę. — Puściła siostrze oczko. — Spotkamy się przy magicznej menażerii za kwadrans piętnasta? Wtedy razem możemy się spotkać z rodzicami przy „Esach i Floresach".

— W porządku, do zobaczenia!

Dominique pobiegła w dół Pokątnej, do miejsca, w którym się umówiła z przyjaciółkami, a Victoire jeszcze przez chwilę stała w miejscu, zamyślona. Wreszcie się ocknęła i również ruszyła wzdłuż witryn sklepowych. Jak zwykle wszystkie aż wibrowały od magii oraz kolorów, oferując swoje najlepsze produkty i wabiąc klientów do środka. Najwięcej osób gromadziło się przy sklepie ze sprzętem do quidditcha, gdzie chłopcy ze wszystkich roczników Hogwartu podziwiali najnowsze miotły. Nieco mniej osób stało przy lodziarni, czekając na swoją kolej w zakupieniu słodkości.

Ona jednak ruszyła dalej, niezainteresowana ani miotłami, ani lodami (na razie). Do księgarni również mieli później zajrzeć z rodzicami, więc mogła kupić potrzebne ingrediencje w sklepie wyposażonym we wszelkie składniki do eliksirów, a potem jeszcze zajrzeć do magicznej menażerii i kawiarenki, w której podawali przepyszną lemoniadę.

Pomachała kilku znajomym Krukonkom z szóstego roku i pewnym krokiem przeszła do apteki. Zniechęcona panującym w niej zapachem wyszła już po kilkunastu sekundach, uznając, że równie dobrze może zrobić zakupy później.

Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy nogi zaniosły ją na sam koniec alejki, gdzie stały rzadziej odwiedzane sklepy. Jeden z nich kusił wystawą z jakimiś starymi przedmiotami, choć jego szyba nie wyglądała na zbyt często mytą. Victoire nie pamiętała, czy kiedykolwiek w nim była, więc teraz z ciekawością pchnęła ciężkie drzwi i przeszła przez zasłonę z czerwonych koralików.

W środku pachniało czymś słodkim, trochę zbliżonym do konwalii majowych. O dziwo wnętrze już było o wiele bardziej zadbane. Półki, na których stały książki, figurki oraz jakieś drobiazgi nie nosiły ani grama kurzu. Ozdobne świeczniki, stare zegary, dywany, porcelana — wszystko dokładnie wyczyszczono. Po prostu były to rzeczy bardzo stare, ale nie zaniedbane. Ktoś musiał kiedyś naprawdę kochać te przedmioty. Albo i kochał je do teraz.

Za przeszkloną ladą nie stał nikt, lecz zza drzwi prowadzących prawdopodobnie na zaplecze dobiegało nucenie. Victoire nie rozpoznawała tej melodii, ale uznała, że jej się podoba.

— Dzień dobry! — zawołała, nie chcąc być niegrzeczną.

Krzątanina w drugim pomieszczeniu stała się nieco głośniejsza, a po kilku sekundach za ladą pojawiła się kobieta wyglądająca na jakieś pięćdziesiąt kilka lat, choć Victoire pomyślała, że ma zdecydowanie więcej — poruszała się jak osoba nosząca na ramionach ciężar ponad stu lat. Miała włosy koloru lnu, opadające ciężką falą na plecy. Obwiązała je złożoną chustką na modłę mugolskich dziewcząt, używających materiałowych opasek do utrzymania włosów z tyłu. Do tego na nieco haczykowatym nosie błyszczały okulary w czarnych oprawkach, zza których spoglądały bystre, szare oczy. Kobieta miała na sobie luźną bordową bluzkę wpuszczoną w jasną spódnicę — a do tego sznur czerwono-niebieskich korali. Wyglądała trochę jak profesor Trelawney, nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa w Hogwarcie za czasów ojca Victoire, o której blondynka słyszała wiele niekoniecznie pochlebnych rzeczy.

— Dzień dobry. Mamy piękny dzień, nieprawdaż? — odpowiedziała kobieta, nieco zamyślona. — Czy potrzebujesz czegoś, moja droga?

— Ach, nie, nie szukam niczego konkretnego. Chciałam się tylko rozejrzeć.

— Proszę bardzo, postaraj się tylko niczego nie stłuc. Te rzeczy są naprawdę cenne, choć na to nie wyglądają. Jakbyś potrzebowała pomocy, możesz mnie zawołać, ja zaraz przyjdę, tylko skończę gotować wodę na herbatę.

Victoire przytaknęła z oszołomieniem i podeszła do regałów, na których w równych rządkach stały książki. Przejrzała pospiesznie tytuły. Większość z nich dotyczyła astronomii, astrologii i wróżbiarstwa, ale znalazły się też takie, które przedstawiały niebezpieczne eliksiry czy zawierały spis przydatnych zaklęć.

Ją zainteresowała szczególnie jedna, nosząca tytuł: „Łamanie uroków". Ojciec opowiadał jej dosyć sporo o swojej pracy, zresztą sama często go o to podpytywała. Uwielbiała zaklęcia, a łamanie klątw, chociaż to niebezpieczna praca, bardzo ją pasjonowało. Nic też dziwnego, że taka książka była dla niej ciekawa.

Otworzyła ją na pierwszej stronie i pogładziła palcem tłoczone litery tytułu. Pod spodem widniało również imię i nazwisko autora, ale Victoire zupełnie go nie kojarzyła. Przekartkowała książkę, czytając wybrane akapity. Pierwsze rozdziały skupiały się na przedstawieniu podstawowych zaklęć, kolejny na klątwach, a dopiero w kolejnych autor przechodził do sedna: opisywał sposoby, w jakie można łamać uroki.

Pomiędzy stroną sto dwudziestą trzecią a czwartą tkwiła karta. Wyglądała na mugolską, gdyż narysowana na niej Dama Kier się nie poruszała. Tkwiła na kartoniku, uśmiechając się z wyższością.

— Och, widzę, że znalazłaś drugą kartę! Szukałam jej od wieków i nie mogłam nigdzie znaleźć, a tu proszę, cały czas była w tym pomieszczeniu…

Dziewczyna nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy właścicielka sklepu znalazła się za nią. Drgnęła przestraszona, po czym odwróciła się w stronę kobiety.

— Och. Ta karta jest ważna?

— O tak. To jedna z Kart Przeznaczenia. — Kobieta wróciła za ladę i sięgnęła po leżącą pod nią szkatułkę. Wyjęła z niej drugą kartę, Króla Pik, i podała Victoire. — To jest druga. Dama Kier i Król Pik tworzą parę.

— Kart Przeznaczenia…? — powtórzyła Victoire.

— Tak. Widzisz, wystarczy, że zostawisz gdzieś tę kartę i poczekasz, aż podniesie ją osoba tobie przeznaczona. Na tym polega ich działanie, łączą dwie przeznaczone sobie dusze.

— Po czym można poznać, że ktoś podniósł kartę?

To brzmiało całkiem interesująco.

— Bardzo prosto. Ty zatrzymujesz wówczas Damę Kier i gdy osoba, która podniosła Króla, znajdzie się w pobliżu, Dama rozbłyśnie na złoto i stanie się cieplejsza. Wygląda ci na mugolską kartę?

— Trochę…

— Bo to jest mugolska karta, tylko zaczarowana. Na razie się nikt nie porusza, ani Dama, ani Król, prawda? — Właścicielka wskazała pomarszczonym palcem obie karty. — A gdy ktoś podniesie Króla, zaczną się poruszać. Będą ukazywać emocje osób, do których karty należą.

— Och… Nigdy się z czymś takim nie spotkałam.

— Karty Przeznaczenia nie są dobrze znane i rozpowszechnione. O ile się nie mylę, trzymasz jedyny egzemplarz w Wielkiej Brytanii, kto wie, czy nie na całym świecie. Nigdy nie miałam okazji się przekonać, ale też i nie słyszałam, żeby ktokolwiek je odnalazł.

— Ach tak…

Victoire przez kilka kolejnych sekund wpatrywała się w obie karty, obie ciche, obie nieme, obie nieporuszające się. Coś w nich jednak przyciągało wzrok.

— Weź je sobie. Nic nie płać. Skoro ty znalazłaś Damę, to znaczy, że Dama chciała się znaleźć właśnie w twoich rękach — stwierdziła tajemniczo kobieta, oddalając się w stronę lady i zostawiając za sobą delikatną woń fiołków.

— Nie mogę! — zawołała za nią Victoire. — Jeżeli są tak cenne, nie mogę ich tak po prostu wziąć. Proszę przyjąć pieniądze…

— Nie, moja droga. To Karty Przeznaczenia, a więc kieruje nimi przeznaczenie. Właśnie dlatego znalazły się w twoich rękach. Znalazłyby się pewnie prędzej czy później, dlatego nie chcę, żebyś mi za nie płaciła.

Głos właścicielki nabrał dziwnej stanowczości, której nie miał wcześniej.

— To chociaż kilka galeonów…

— Nie, moje dziecko. Dziękuję, że o tym pomyślałaś, ale nie przyjmę ani knuta. Możesz zapłacić za książkę i ją również zabrać, ale za karty nie przyjmę pieniędzy.

Victoire zdecydowała się w jednej chwili. Wyjęła z torby portfel i podeszła do lady z książką i obiema kartami. Położyła na blat kilka galeonów.

— W takim razie wezmę też tę książkę. Czułabym się źle, gdybym wyszła, niczego nie płacąc, chociaż pani mi podarowała taki cenny skarb! — westchnęła. — Bardzo pani dziękuję. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze będę miała okazję panią odwiedzić…

— Jestem tego pewna, moja droga.

Kobieta schowała pieniądze i uśmiechnęła się ciepło do Victoire, ściskającej mocno w ramionach książkę. Włożyła do niej starannie karty, nie chcąc, żeby się zgubiły.

— Dziękuję bardzo! To… do widzenia!

Już miała wychodzić, kiedy jeszcze w drzwiach usłyszała:

— Gdybyś mnie kiedykolwiek chciała odnaleźć, pytaj o madame Ginevere!

Przytaknęła, pomachała na pożegnanie i wyszła ze sklepu, przechodząc przez zasłonę z koralików.

Wychodząc ze sklepu, starannie schowała książkę do torby. Spojrzała na zegarek otrzymany od ciotki Ginny na poprzednie urodziny; miał co prawda opaskę przyozdobioną króliczkami i mógł uchodzić za dziecinny, lecz Victoire bardzo go lubiła. Skonstatowała, że do spotkania z Dominique miała pozostało jej jeszcze pół godziny, więc mogła sobie pozwolić na spacer.

Doszła zaledwie do banku Gringotta, kiedy natknęła się na rodzinę Potterów. Obok ojca szedł podekscytowany James, który po raz pierwszy kupował rzeczy do szkoły. Za nimi dreptali Albus i Lily, trzymani za lepkie rączki przez Ginny i wyraźnie smętni, że oni muszą jeszcze czekać na swoje listy z Hogwartu.

Pochód zamykał Teddy Lupin, beztrosko się uśmiechający. Trzymał już w dłoniach kilka siatek z zakupami, a jego włosy miały zwyczajowy turkusowy odcień. Już sam jego widok wystarczył, żeby serce Victoire zaczęło bić podejrzanie szybko.

— Cześć, Vi!

Lily ją zauważyła pierwsza i pomachała do niej, szczerząc małe ząbki. Wyrwała się matce i przytuliła do kuzynki, w zamian otrzymując całusa w czoło.

— Cześć, Lily. Zrobiliście już zakupy?

— Jeszcze nie wszystkie. — Mała pokręciła głową z poważną miną. — Idziemy kupić sowę dla Albusa.

Pozostali członkowie rodziny podeszli do Victoire, witając się.

— Jesteś sama? Może dołączysz do nas? — zaproponowała Ginny, a blondynka zaczęła się w duchu modlić, żeby żadne z nich nie wypaplało jej ojcu, że chodziła sama. Chyba by ją za to zamordował, a następnie wskrzesił, żeby znowu zamordować.

— Jasne — zgodziła się po chwili namysłu, co wyraźnie uradowało Lily oraz Albusa.

— Jak przygotowania do wyjazdu do Hogwartu?

Mogła się spodziewać, że stojący obok Teddy będzie próbował nawiązać rozmowę. Co prawda nie odzywali się od siebie od pamiętnego spotkania w kuchni podczas urodzin Jamesa, ale to przecież nie przeszkadzało w tym, żeby oboje udawali, że wszystko było w najlepszym porządku.

— Jeszcze niczego nie załatwiłam — odpowiedziała cicho.

— Cóż, jeszcze masz czas.

Ciepły uśmiech Teddy'ego sprawiał, że jej wnętrze się roztapiało.

— Masz rac…

Wypowiedź Victoire przerwał nagły huk. Cała okolica utonęła w dymie, hałasie i odłamkach szkła, gdyż pękły okna znajdujących się w pobliżu domów. Dziewczyna straciła równowagę i upadła na chodnik, raniąc sobie dłonie o odłamki szkła. Zdezorientowana rozglądała się dokoła, ale niczego nie widziała przez kłęby brązowego dymu. Zakaszlała.

— Victoire, nic ci nie jest?

Z mgły wyłonił się Teddy. Trzymał w lewej dłoni różdżkę, a jego włosy przybrały czarny kolor — jak zawsze, gdy był w stanie gotowości. Rozglądał się czujnie, równie zdezorientowany, jak dziewczyna, jednak w przeciwieństwie do niej zdeterminowany.

— Nie, nic. Chyba…

Pomógł jej się podnieść na nogi. Syknęła parę razy z bólu, kiedy niechcący dotknął jej poranionych szkłem dłoni. Spływały z nich wąziutkie strumyczki krwi, możliwe też, że jakieś odłamki utknęły w skórze.

— Zabiorę cię do domu, nie jesteśmy tu bezpieczni — mruknął, kładąc dłoń na plecach dziewczyny i ostrożnie wyprowadzając z obłoku dymu. — Aportujemy się.

— Ale Dom… — zaprotestowała słabo Victoire.

— Będzie umiała zadbać o siebie — uciął Teddy. — Nawet nie wiemy, gdzie ona teraz jest. Musimy się stąd wydostać, nie możemy tutaj zostać i jej szukać nie wiadomo gdzie.

Przylgnęła do chłopaka, kiedy stanęli kawałek dalej i Teddy użył swoich zdolności aportacji, żeby ich przenieść z daleka od całego bałaganu. Trzymał ją mocno w pasie, podczas gdy ona zamknęła oczy, nie chcąc patrzeć na wirujący świat.

A/N: Tak, Louis prawdopodobnie urodził się w 2004 roku i jest rówieśnikiem Jamesa, ale zorientowałam się zbyt późno i już później nie chciałam tego zmieniać. Na potrzeby opowiadania założyłam, że ma dziewięć lat.


	3. Bałagan na Pokątnej

— Vi, jesteśmy na miejscu.

Głos Teddy'ego wyrwał ją z otępienia. Nieco zażenowana odsunęła się od chłopaka, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, jak kurczowo go trzymała. Zorientowała się, że stoją przed domem Potterów, o którym pewnie Teddy pomyślał jako pierwszym bezpiecznym miejscu. W tej chwili stał pusty, gdyż wszyscy pozostali przebywali jeszcze zapewne na Pokątnej.

— Chodź do środka.

Machnięciem ręki zaprosił ją do wnętrza domu, zapewne jako stały bywalec mając klucze i znając sposoby na przejście przez zabezpieczenia chroniące posesję. Zaprowadził Victoire do łazienki i posadził na klozecie, po czym zaklęciem wyczyścił jej dłonie, brudne od krwi, i usunął niewielkie odłamki szkła, które faktycznie tkwiły w skórze. W czasie trwania całej operacji nie odzywali się do siebie; ciszę przerywało jedynie spokojne mamrotanie Teddy'ego, gdy jego różdżka przesuwała się delikatnie po dłoniach dziewczyny, lecząc rany.

— Dziękuję, Teddy.

Victorie objęła go mocno za szyję, przytulając do siebie, gdy tylko jej dłonie zaczęły wyglądać normalnie.

— Nie ma za co.

Poklepał ją po plecach i uwolnił się z uścisku, przez co przez kręgosłup Victoire przeszedł dreszcz rozczarowania. Schował różdżkę, po czym podniósł się do pozycji stojącej. Dziewczyna również to zrobiła, odmawiając pomocy Teddy'ego. Nie była przecież małą dziewczynką, która nie mogła samodzielnie wstać.

— Co się stało na Pokątnej? — spytała, gdy szli do kuchni.

— Prawdę mówiąc, nie mam pewności. Czekam na wieści od Harry'ego, zapewne wezwali na miejsce aurorów. Wiem tyle, że ktoś podłożył bombę w wejściu do Banku Gringotta, dlatego oberwali wszyscy ci, którzy znajdowali się wówczas w pobliżu na ulicy. Kto to jednak zrobił i dlaczego, nie wiem, mogę się tylko domyślać.

Victoire skinęła głową, przyjmując jego wyjaśnienia. Dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie o torbie i tkwiącej w niej książce. Rzuciła się do holu, gdzie niedbale ją wcześniej rzuciła, zbyt oszołomiona. Na całe szczęście jednak wolumin wyglądał na cały oraz niezniszczony, a karty wciąż tkwiły pomiędzy jego stronami. Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą i wróciła do kuchni, wyciągnąwszy z torby również lusterko służące do kontaktu z rodzicami. Podobne mieli również Dominique oraz Louis, więc w razie potrzeby mogli się ze sobą kontaktować.

Usiadła na krześle i zastukała w szybkę, używając umówionej sekwencji sygnałów. Nie musiała długo czekać, żeby ukazała się twarz ojca.

— Victoire! Gdzie jesteś?

— U cioci Ginny i wujka Harry'ego — odparła ze spokojem. — Jesteś nadal na Pokątnej? Co się stało?

— Zabrali cię ze sobą? Ktoś jest z tobą? A Dominique?

— Nie, aportowałam się tu z Teddym. Pozostali chyba nadal są na Pokątnej. Nie wiem, co z Dom, nie było jej ze mną — przyznała, dochodząc do wniosku, że bura od ojca była w tej sytuacji najmniej ważna. — Tato, co się stało?

— Jak to Dom nie było z tobą?!

— Rozdzieliłyśmy się…

— Och, na gacie Merlina, zostawić was samych, to się wszyscy pozabijacie na jednej krótkiej ulicy! — zirytował się mężczyzna. — Dobrze, porozmawiamy o tym później, muszę iść do Banku. Jakaś grupa próbowała się włamać, ale została wykryta już w holu. Użyli bomb dymnych, żeby zwiać. Nie znam szczegółów. Victoire, jeśli Dominique będzie się z tobą kontaktowała, koniecznie daj znać, niech najlepiej również się aportuje albo zafiuka do domu albo innego bezpiecznego miejsca! Spróbuję jej poszukać, ale, na Merlina…

Victoire wiedziała, że Bill ma pełne prawo do denerwowania się, tym bardziej, że próba kradzieży nastąpiła w miejscu jego pracy, a do tego Dom gdzieś przepadła…

— A co z Louisem, tato? — spytała tylko zmartwiona.

— Jest bezpieczny, ciotka Ginny zabrała go ze sobą do Nory. Albus i Lily również tam są, tylko Harry został na miejscu. Sprowadzili aurorów, będą sprawdzać teren. Victoire, zostań na razie tam, gdzie jesteś, i się nie ruszaj nigdzie, jasne? Nie chcę, żebym musiał się martwić również o ciebie. Obiecaj mi to.

— Obiecuję.

— Jest Teddy gdzieś w pobliżu? — spytał Bill pospiesznie. Jego twarz to się pojawiała, to znikała, a więc zapewne się przemieszczał, być może szedł do Banku.

— Jest. Dam ci go. Uważaj na siebie, tato — poprosiła, a gdy otrzymała w odpowiedzi oszczędne skinięcie głową, podała lusterko Teddy'emu, nieco zrezygnowana. Chłopak słuchał całej rozmowy, bębniąc palcami o blat stołu i uważnie obserwując Victoire, więc nie musiała mu tłumaczyć, o co chodzi.

Wstała, żeby zaparzyć herbatę. Jej palce nieco zgrabiały, w ogóle ich nie czuła. Miała wrażenie, że wszystko przelatuje dokoła niej, a ona sama znajduje się gdzieś daleko od tych wszystkich wydarzeń. Słyszała słowa Teddy'ego, ale ich nie rozumiała. Oparła dłonie o blat kuchenny, wbijając wzrok w jasne drewno — albo coś będącego imitacją drewna.

— Dobrze, panie Weasley… Na pewno dopilnuję, żeby się stąd nigdzie nie ruszała. Oczywiście. Poczekam na Harry'ego… Nie, nie widziałem Dominique, przykro mi. Dobrze. Tak, oczywiście. Powodzenia, panie Weasley, proszę na siebie uważać… Do zobaczenia.

Czajnik zagwizdał, wyrzucając z siebie kłęby pary. Victoire nawet tego nie zauważyła ani nie usłyszała.

— Hej, Vi. Wszystko w porządku?

Teddy podszedł do niej, widząc, że się nie porusza. Machnięciem ręki wyłączył hałasujący czajnik i zmarszczył brwi, gdy spostrzegł, jak blada jest Victoire. Położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, mając wrażenie, że dziewczyna się zaraz przewróci.

— Nie. Nic nie jest w porządku. Martwię się o Dom — wyszeptała. — To moja wina, ze się rozdzieliłyśmy. Nie powinniśmy się rozdzielać… To będzie moja wina, jeśli jej się coś stanie. Jeszcze ojciec… On tam poszedł…

— Nie mów tak — zaprotestował stanowczo, przytulając Victoire do siebie. W jego ramionach wydawała się bardzo mała i krucha. — Dom ma głowę na karku i potrafi sobie poradzić. Nie możesz brać odpowiedzialności za wszystko, co żyje, Vi. Jestem pewien, że Dom po prostu przeczekała wybuch w jakimś sklepie… A twój ojciec jest przecież dorosłym mężczyzną i nie takimi rzeczami się zajmował!

— Łatwo ci mówić! To moja siostra, Teddy, a nie ktoś obcy… Jak mam się nie obwiniać, skoro to moja wina, jeśli coś jej się stanie?!

Już nawet nie próbowała ukryć łez, które spływały po jej policzkach. Próbowała się wyrwać Teddy'emu, ale trzymał ją w mocnym uścisku, nie zamierzając jej zostawiać samej z tym chaosem w głowie — z poczuciem winy, szokiem i niepokojem. Pogłaskał dziewczynę po głowie, wolną dłonią kreśląc uspokajające wzorki na jej plecach oraz szepcząc:

— Nie płacz, Vi. Wszystko będzie dobrze, Dom się znajdzie cała i zdrowa.

Mógł spróbować nią potrząsnąć i przemówić do rozsądku, lecz nie sądził, żeby ta taktyka cokolwiek dała; dziewczyna pewnie tylko zamknęłaby się bardziej w sobie. Musiał ją przede wszystkim jakoś uspokoić.

Płacz stopniowo cichł, lecz Victoire nie zaprzestała kurczowego trzymania koszulki Teddy'ego, a on jej nie wypuszczał z objęć. Stali w milczeniu.

— Teddy…

— Tak?

— Przepraszam.

Objął Victoire jeszcze mocniej, przyciskając mocno do swojego ciała. Oparł brodę o czubek jej głowy i dopiero wtedy się odezwał:

— Nie przepraszaj. Nie masz za co. Też bym w takiej chwili spanikował. Wiem, że Dom jest dla ciebie bardzo ważna, dla mnie zresztą też, więc nic dziwnego, że się martwisz. Jestem jednak pewien, że nic jej nie jest i zapewne niedługo się odezwie.

— Mhm. Mam nadzieję…

— Na pewno. Chcesz herbaty? — spytał, zmieniając znienacka temat. Uznał, że to właściwy moment na przejście na nieco bezpieczniejsze tory. Odsunął się nieco od Victoire, chcąc przygotować napoje, lecz dziewczyna natychmiast go objęła w pasie.

— Nie! Nie puszczaj…

Miała wrażenie, że gdy tylko się odsunie od Teddy'ego, zaraz ponownie się rozsypie, jakby tylko jego objęcia mogły jej dać potrzebną siłę. Prawdę mówiąc, wciąż było jej niedobrze ze stresu i zmartwienia, czuła, że zaraz się znowu rozpłacze.

— Vi… — zaczął bezradnie.

— Proszę…

— Tylko na chwilę, kochanie. Zrobię tylko herbatę. — Pokręciła głową, nie patrząc na niego i wtulając twarz w jego koszulkę, mokrą od łez. — Vi. No już. Na sekundkę.

Niechętnie go puściła. Oparła się o blat i przymknęła oczy, podczas gdy chłopak przygotowywał herbatę. Zalał torebki wrzątkiem, po czym, po chwili wahania, zaniósł oba kubki do salonu. Wrócił do kuchni zaledwie po kilkunastu sekundach, ale już w progu zauważył, że Victoire ledwo może ustać na nogach.

— Merlinie, jak mi niedobrze… — wymamrotała.

Jeśli czuła się równie źle, jak wyglądała, to naprawdę jej współczuł.

— Już jestem z powrotem — wyszeptał, biorąc ją na ręce, zupełnie jak małe dziecko. Zdawała się ważyć tyle co nic, była leciutka jak piórko i zaraz do niego przylgnęła, otaczając dłońmi jego szyję. Przeszedł ostrożnie do salonu, zamierzając położyć ją na kanapie. Ponownie jednak nie chciała się od niego oderwać (uzależniła się czy co?), więc z westchnieniem usiadł, biorąc ją na kolana. Przywołał koc i okrył nim ich oboje.

Vi wyglądała, jakby spała, lecz jej oddech był niespokojny, a czoło rozpalone. Teddy powoli sam zaczął się niepokoić. Mógł zrozumieć bladość na twarzy dziewczyny; zapewne spowodował ją stres. Ale gorączka?

— Jak się czujesz?

— Jakby wszystko się kręciło — stwierdziła niewyraźnie.

Dotknął jej rozpalonego policzka, zastanawiając się, co powinien z tym zrobić. Zawiadomić Billa? Aportować się z nią do świętego Munga? Wezwać jakiegoś uzdrowiciela? Zrzucić wszystko na karb ostatnich wydarzeń?

Nie, na pewno nie mógł tego tak zostawić. Może i nie był uzdrowicielem, ale mógł zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak.

— Vi, śpisz?

Nie wyglądała, jakby spała, bo nie zareagowała na jego głos, nawet się nie poruszyła, chociaż nią potrząsnął. Najwyraźniej zemdlała. Panika odebrała Teddy'emu jasność myślenia, ale po paru sekundach się pozbierał do kupy. Zerwał się z kanapy, ostrożnie biorąc Victoire na ręce. Wziął jeszcze swoją różdżkę, wyszedł przez dom (zamknął go niedbale, spieszył się) i aportował się do szpitala.

###

W Norze trwała burzliwa dyskusja. Zebrali się w niej wszyscy członkowie rodziny, no może poza najmłodszymi; dzieciaki wysłano do łóżek, uprzednio dawszy im solidną porcję mleka. Na wszelki wypadek rzucili czar wyciszający na salon, spodziewając się, że rozmowa rodzinna może się przerodzić w kłótnię. Lepiej, żeby nikt z maluchów tego nie słyszał.

— Zostawiłem u Gringotta oddział aurorów — mruknął zrezygnowany Harry, odchylając się na krześle. Od dłuższej chwili niecierpliwie bębnił palcami po blacie stołu, wciąż niespokojny i zdenerwowany. — Nie podejrzewam, żeby włamywacze spróbowali dzisiaj ponownie, ale lepiej nie ryzykować.

— Jak to się w ogóle stało?! — krzyknęła Fleur zadziwiająco poprawną angielszczyzną. — Victoire jest chora, a wy nawet nie wiecie, kim oni są i co się stało! Nawet ich nie złapaliście!

— To prawda, nie wiemy zbyt wiele — przyznał spokojnie Harry — ale mamy pewność, że niczego nie ukradli. Zostali zdemaskowani, gdy próbowali się zakraść. Usłyszałem od goblinów, że zachowywali się podejrzanie już od początku, zupełnie jak złodzieje-amatorzy. Dlatego interweniowała ochrona, a grupa użyła mugolskich bomb dymnych, żeby móc uciec. To raczej nie jest przyczyną tego, że Victoire…

— Nieprawda — przerwała mu gniewnie Fleur, uderzając pięścią o blat stołu. Zignorowała błagalne spojrzenie siedzącego obok niej męża, zbyt wściekła, żeby teraz się zatrzymywać. — To jest cholerna nieprawda, 'Arry, i ty o tym świetnie wiesz. Nie próbuj mnie uspokajać kłamstwem…

— Fleur. Usiądź.

Billowi w końcu udało się zmusić blondynkę do tego, żeby usiadła na krześle i żeby ucichła. Uczyniła to niechętnie, tupiąc nogą jak mała dziewczynka.

— Rozważmy to na spokojnie — zaproponowała Hermiona, stojąca w drzwiach z tacą z herbatami. — I od początku. Grupa czarodziejów zakradła się do Gringotta. Jak to się stało? Weszli tak po prostu?

Postawiła tacę na stole i rozdała kubki, otrzymując w zamian wdzięczne uśmiechy.

— Tak — odparł zachrypniętym głosem Bill, równie zmęczony, jak Harry. — Nie rzucali się w oczy. Poprosili o klucz do skrytki numer czterdzieści sześć. Wszyscy się nieustannie rozglądali na boki, dłonie im drżały. Wbrew pozorom gobliny u Gringotta są dosyć bystre…

— Co jest w tej skrytce? — spytała Ginny. — Dziękuję, Hermiono, ta herbata jest boska.

Harry już otwierał usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale ubiegł go Bill:

— Książka.

— Książka?!

Tylko Hermiona, doceniająca wartość książek, nie wyglądała na zdumioną; pozostali nie mogli uwierzyć w słowa Billa.

— I co w niej takiego było, że chcieli ją wykraść?— Ginny jako pierwsza odzyskała rozsądek. — I do kogo należy?

— Nie mogę powiedzieć, do kogo należy. To jedna z najcenniejszych książek w naszym świecie i wcale się nie dziwię, że właściciel trzymał ją w sejfie. Była wydawana tylko jeden raz i ten egzemplarz jest jedynym obecnie istniejącym. Mówi się, że napisał ją Nicolas Flamel na spółkę z Albusem Dumbledorem, ale to tylko plotka, bo autor jest nieznany. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Już choćby z tych powodów ma niezwykłą wartość. A w środku są zaklęcia. Nie byle jakie. Służące do łamania uroków.

— Zawsze sądziłam, że Dumbledore był lepszy z transmutacji niż z zaklęć, bez obrazy — mruknęła Ginny. — Nie wiedziałam, że miał cokolwiek wspólnego z łamaniem uroków.

— Nie wiemy na pewno, czy napisał tę książkę. To tylko plotka, Ginny — wtrącił Bill, już ze znacznie spokojniejszym wyrazem twarzy. — Miałem ją jednak w rękach, jeden jedyny raz. Zaklęcia w niej opisane są piekielnie dobre. I piekielnie trudne. Być może Dumbledore miał tyle siły i mocy, żeby móc je wykonywać.

— Do czego mogła być im ta książka?

— Do złamania uroku, oczywiście, Ron. Pomyśl trochę — stwierdziła z zarozumiałym uśmieszkiem Ginny. Pomimo swojego wieku nie mogła się powstrzymać od dogryzienia bratu.

— W porządku, mamy motyw — podsumowała Hermiona. — A ta bomba dymna? To na pewno nie jest przypadek, że Victoire i tyle innych osób się pochorowało po zetknięciu z tym gazem.

— Tylko dlaczego my nie jesteśmy chorzy? Dlaczego tutaj siedzimy, a Victoire jako jedyna leży w szpitalu?

Fleur ścisnęła boleśnie dłoń męża, potrzebując jego wsparcia.

— Tego nie wiemy. Na razie. Rozmawiałem z uzdrowicielami, pracują nad tym i być może już jutro będą coś wiedzieli. – Głos Harry'ego zabrzmiał niepewnie. — Nic więcej teraz nie zrobimy w tej kwestii.

— Gdyby nie ta wiadomość o książce, uznałbym, że próbowali przeprowadzić zamach. Bomba dymna… i czego ci czarodzieje jeszcze nie wymyślą — wymruczał pod nosem Artur Weasley, z niejakim zdziwieniem przyjmując fakt, że spojrzenia wszystkich zgromadzonych w salonie spoczęły na nim. — No co… Nie jestem aurorem, ale teorie spiskowe czasami mają rację bytu.

Hermiona powoli podniosła się z miejsca i ogarnęła wzrokiem całe zebranie. Wszyscy się już słaniali ze zmęczenia — i też nic dziwnego, dzień był pełen wrażeń, a do tego dochodziła już pierwsza w nocy.

— Myślę — zaczęła — że powinniśmy już iść spać. Niczego więcej nie wymyślimy, jesteśmy za bardzo zmęczeni, a jutro też jest dzień i może się dowiemy czegoś nowego. Rano pojadę do szpitala odwiedzić Victoire, tak, Fleur, wiem, że chcesz jechać ze mną… Jeśli ktoś jeszcze chce się przyłączyć, zapraszam. Wyśpijmy się i zróbmy śniadanie o ósmej.

Plan został zaaprobowany, przyjęty i wykonany w ciągu kilku sekund, więc salon zaczął w szybkim tempie pustoszeć.

— Hej, a gdzie jest Teddy?! — krzyknęła nagle Ginny. Ci, którzy się jeszcze nie rozeszli, spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem. Prawdę mówiąc, nikt nie pamiętał o siedemnastolatku, prawdę mówiąc, nikt go od dłuższego czasu nie widział, bo na pewno się nie pojawił na zebraniu. — Przysięgam, że kiedyś go spiorę na kwaśne jabłko za tę samowolkę…

— Może wrócił do Andromedy? — zasugerowała Hermiona.

— Może.

— Nie martw się, Ginny, Teddy ma głowę na karku. Gdyby coś mu się stało, już byśmy o tym wiedzieli.

###

Teddy włóczył się po Londynie. Nie miał co ze sobą zrobić, więc szedł opustoszałymi uliczkami, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach. Wyrzucili go ze szpitala wraz z Fleur oraz Billem, twierdząc, że pora odwiedzin dawno minęła, ale w przeciwieństwie do nich nie chciał wracać do Nory. Nie miał ochoty na słuchanie w kółko o tym samym — o bałaganie, jaki teraz powstał na Pokątnej, o podwojeniu straży u Gringotta, o nieudanej kradzieży, o pieprzonej bombie dymnej…

O Victoire.

Choć uzdrowiciele powiedzieli, że jej życiu nic nie zagraża, bał się o nią. Wciąż się jeszcze nie obudziła, odkąd straciła przytomność w domu Potterów. Jego zdaniem to nie wróżyło dobrze, choć w świętym Mungu zachowywali spokój. Irytowało go to, bo przecież nie znali reakcji czarodziejskich organizmów na mugolskie wymysły!

Wiedział, że do szpitala trafiło dużo rannych po tym zamachu, i większość z nich doświadczała podobnych objawów, co Victoire. Jedynie nieliczni znaleźli się tutaj z powodu tkwiących w nogach czy rękach kawałków szkła bądź wstrząsów mózgu.

Martwił się, cholera, i czuł się bezradny. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu nie mógł zrobić zupełnie nic, żeby jej pomóc. Mógł tylko czekać, a czekanie go zabijało.

Nawet chłodne powietrze nocnego Londynu nie pomagało mu w otrzeźwieniu. Wciąż czuł buzującą w nim złość, pod którą kotłowało się zmartwienie. Kopnął stojący mu na drodze kamyk, wkładając w to całą swoją wściekłość, i przez krótką chwilę poczuł ulgę.

Nie na długo.

— Vi, proszę, wyzdrowiej — wyszeptał w ciemności.


	4. Książę na białym koniu

Obudziła się z pulsującym bólem głowy. Najpierw pod jej powieki wdarła się oślepiająca jasność, a ledwo się do niej przyzwyczaiła, została zaatakowana przez kolory. Jeszcze nie rozróżniała żadnych kształtów, wszystko się zlewało w nieostre plamy. Podobnie było z dźwiękami, brzmiały tak, jakby znajdujący się na sali ludzie mówili w obcym języku, a nie po angielsku.

— Najlepiej się nie ruszaj, wtedy będzie mniej boleć.

Zrozumiała tylko to zdanie, dochodzące jakoś z prawej strony. Głos, który je wypowiedział, nie brzmiał znajomo, a więc zapewne ktoś leżał na sąsiednim łóżku. Gdy tylko widok otoczenia się jako tako ustabilizował, Victoire spojrzała w tamtą stronę i ujrzała młodą kobietę przyglądającą jej się z wyraźną ciekawością. Wyglądała na jakieś dwadzieścia kilka lat, przynajmniej tyle blondynka wywnioskowała po zobaczeniu jej twarzy okolonej krótkimi, brązowymi włosami.

— Uch… — jęknęła, próbując się podciągnąć na łóżku i usiąść w jakiejś normalnej pozycji. Wszystko ją jednak bolało, więc musiała z tego zrezygnować. Leżała więc nadal, wbijając wzrok w brudny sufit, przyozdobiony czarnymi plamkami. — Gdzie ja jestem?

— Szpital świętego Munga. Prawdopodobnie przydarzyło ci się to samo co mnie. Byłaś na Pokątnej rano, prawda?

— Tak, ale…

— W takim razie to wszystko przez tę przeklętą bombę dymną. — Głos kobiety przez chwilę zabrzmiał ostro, ale może Victoire się tylko wydawało. Wciąż była osłabiona i nie do końca kojarzyła fakty. Była na pewno rano na Pokątnej. Pamiętała wybuch pod Bankiem Gringotta, a potem szybką ewakuację wraz z Teddym do domu Potterów. Potem się zaczęła źle czuć i musiała zemdleć… — Jakieś świństwo musiało się dostać do naszych organizmów. To dość ciekawe, bo nie wszyscy, którzy byli wtedy na Pokątnej, się tak źle czują. Tylko wybrańcy.

Tylko wybrańcy?, pomyślała w oszołomieniu. Czy w takim razie z Teddym wszystko w porządku? Z Dom? Z jej ojcem? Z pozostałymi członkami rodziny? Może jeszcze ktoś z nich znalazł się w szpitalu, tak jak ona?

— Dlaczego?

— Podejrzewam, że w tym gazie było jakieś mugolskie świństwo — odparła ze złością kobieta. — Pracowałam kiedyś jako uzdrowicielka i trochę się tym interesowałam. Mugole mają zupełnie inną medycynę i inaczej reagują na choroby niż my… To w sumie ciekawe, ale nie do końca to rozumiem. W każdym razie odkryli coś, co nazwali wirusami…

— Och, tak? — spytała Victoire bardziej z grzeczności niż z prawdziwego zainteresowania.

— No. Wiesz, to takie małe istotki białkowo-lipidowe…

— Co z nimi?

— Podejrzewam, że dodali je do gazu. Albo coś w tym stylu. Możliwe też, że to była jakaś specyficzna substancja reagująca tylko z wybranymi grupami krwi…

— Kto dodał?

Victoire zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na kobietę. Wyglądała na złą i jednocześnie bardzo pewną siebie.

— No ci, którzy się włamali do Banku.

— Ach.

— Mugolskie teorie mogą być bardzo ciekawe, no chyba że samemu pada się ich ofiarami. — Sąsiadka Victoire zamilkła na chwilę, po czym odezwała się ponownie, jakby wyczuwając niepokój dziewczyny: — Nie sądzę jednak, żeby to było cokolwiek poważnego. Myślę, że wyjdziemy z tego bez szwanku, nie martw się. Wezwać uzdrowiciela?

— Nie, dziękuję, nie trze… trzeba — odparła blondynka, próbując ponownie usiąść w jakiejś normalnej pozycji. Tym razem jej się to udało, choć całe ciało odzywało się piekielnym bólem. — Ufff.

— Nie powinnaś była tego robić tak wcześnie.

Kobieta spojrzała na nią ze współczuciem; Victoire teraz przynajmniej doskonale widziała jej drobną twarz oraz poważne, zielone oczy. Miała w sobie coś z kota.

— Musiałam usiąść — przyznała Victoire. — Ale gdy przyjdzie uzdrowiciel, na pewno poproszę go o jakiś eliksir przeciwbólowy.

Jej sąsiadka skinęła głową, po czym poprawiła sobie poduszki, żeby skierować się bardziej w stronę Victoire. Zrzuciła przy tym nieco kołdrę, ale to najwyraźniej jej to nie przeszkadzało.

— Przepraszam, chyba nie miałam okazji się przedstawić. — Gdyby mogła, wyciągnęłaby rękę do dziewczyny, zamiast tego rzekła tylko: — Jestem Jade Marcelyn.

— Vi…

— Victoire! Obudziłaś się wreszcie! — zawołał od drzwi jakiś znajomy głos i blondynka odruchowo spojrzała w jego stronę. Momentalnie się uśmiechnęła, widząc chłopaka o turkusowych włosach. Trzymał w jednej dłoni kubek z kawą — Victoire się zastanowiła, jak długo był na nogach.

— Teddy!

Widząc ją całą, chłopak odetchnął z prawdziwą ulgą i podszedł do łóżka dziewczyny. Jego włosy zmieniły kolor na nieco jaśniejszy, przez ułamek sekundy były różowe.

Metamorfomagia?, zastanowiła się Jade. Teddy… Victoire… Nagle pewna myśl zaświtała w mózgu kobiety. Czyżby to możliwe, żeby dziewczyna nazywała się Victoire Weasley? Córką _tego_ Billa Weasleya? Wydawało jej się to zbyt dużym zbiegiem okoliczności, ale jeżeli miała rację… Cóż, może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone.

Gdyby nie wyglądało to zbyt podejrzanie, roześmiałaby się szaleńczo.

###

Pierwszego września Victoire wracała do Hogwartu pełna obaw. W kieszeni jej bluzy tkwiły obie Karty Przeznaczenia, Dama Kier i Król Pik. Zgodnie z zapowiedzią tajemniczej właścicielki sklepu, żadne z nich się nie poruszało, choć Victoire oglądała je nieskończoną ilość razy. Miała pewność, że spakowała wszystko do kufra, gdyż przetrząsnęła jego zawartość już ze trzy razy, w jej duszy wciąż jednak kiełkował niepokój. Nie do końca wiedziała, z czym to ma związek, dopóki na peronie 9 i ¾ zobaczyła Teddy'ego Lupina.

Chłopak stał nonszalancko tuż przy jednej z kolumn znajdujących się na peronie. Trzymał dłonie w kieszeniach i z czegoś się śmiał. Jego włosy miały turkusowy kolor, jak zwykle zresztą. Obok niego Victoire dostrzegła Andromedę, jego babkę, oraz Harry'ego, który dla niej był wujem, a dla niego praktycznie ojcem.

W niewytłumaczalny sposób dostrzegł Victoire w tłumie. Ich spojrzenia zetknęły się na krótką chwilę, podczas której Teddy obdarzył dziewczynę szerokim uśmiechem. Pomachała do niego i odwróciła się, by dołączyć do swojej rodziny. Rodzice żegnali się już z Dominique, prosząc ją, żeby pisała do nich listy. Victoire również została obdarzona kilkoma całusami (matka), silnym uściskiem (ojciec) oraz lizakiem (Louis). Przyrzekła, że będzie się do nich odzywać tak często, jak się da, choć uważała, że jej sowa nie będzie z tego powodu za bardzo szczęśliwa.

— Do zobaczenia na święta, Vic — pożegnał ją Bill. Przytulająca się do niego Fleur płakała i musiała wyciągnąć chusteczkę. — Pamiętaj, ucz się dobrze i pisz do nas często!

Skinęła głową. Wraz z Dominique pomachały rodzince i odeszły w stronę ekspresu. Młodsza z sióstr z sapnięciem wpakowała się do środka po wąskich schodkach, po czym wspólnie z Victoire wtaszczyła do środka pierwszy z kufrów. Po tej operacji Victoire spojrzała na swój własny bagaż (kufer oraz klatka ze śnieżną sową) i uznała, że chyba jej nie starczy sił na wniesienie go do pociągu. Niestety nie miała pojęcia, co zrobiła z własną różdżką — prawdopodobnie wrzuciła ją w otchłań kufra — więc nie mogła sobie zaklęciem ułatwić sprawy.

— Daj, pomogę ci. Wskakuj do środka.

Teddy pojawił się w samą porę, zupełnie niczym książę na białym koniu ratujący swoją królewnę. Podał Victoire dłoń i pomógł jej wejść do ekspresu, a potem wniósł do środka również klatkę oraz kufer.

— A ty nie masz bagażu? — spytała go dziewczyna, zakładając włosy za ucho. Trzymała w dłoni klatkę; jej kufer ciągnął Teddy.

— Mam, ale już w pociągu. Zostawiłem go w przedziale i jeszcze wyszedłem na peron. Miałem jeszcze czas. Zostało jeszcze dziesięć minut do odjazdu pociągu, więc nie musiałem się spieszyć.

— Och. Dziękuję, Teddy.

— Nie ma za co. Poradzisz już sobie sama?

— Tak, dzięki.

— W porządku. To do zobaczenia później! — rzucił i już go nie było. Tymczasem Victoire została sama z kufrem, klatką oraz pałającymi policzkami.

Jak zwykle w jego obecności nie mogła powstrzymać rumieńców oraz nerwowości. Naprawdę się dziwiła, że tego nie zauważył. Zwrócił tylko uwagę na jej zachowanie, ale nie dostrzegał już drobnych szczegółów, z których ktoś bystry mógłby wywnioskować, jak bardzo jej na nim zależało. Nie wiedziała, czy to działa na jej korzyść, czy niekorzyść, bo z jednej strony nie chciała, żeby Teddy się dowiedział o jej uczuciu, a z drugiej strony miała już serdecznie dosyć tego, że traktował ją jak siostrę. Ukrywanie emocji potrafiło nużyć.

 _Okej,_ upomniała samą siebie. _Czas zachowywać się jak dorosła dziewczynka, a nie jak zakochana w swym księciu małolata._

— Hej, Victoire! — zawołała do niej z końca wagonu Ariana, niska i pucułowata szatynka. — Dołączysz?!

— Tak, już idę! — odkrzyknęła blondynka i ruszyła do przodu, w stronę przedziału zajętego przez przyjaciółkę. W środku siedział już chłopak Ariany, Gilbert, z którym się zeszła pod koniec ubiegłego roku. Victoire nie znała go zbyt dobrze, ale miała już okazję się przekonać, że był dość sympatyczny. — Cześć, Gilbert.

— Witaj, Victoire. Słyszałem, że znalazłaś się w szpitalu… Wszystko w porządku? — spytał ciepło chłopak, podnosząc się z miejsca i pomagając jej w umieszczeniu kufra na półce. — Mam nadzieję, że nic ci się nie stało.

— Wszystko w porządku, dzięki.

— Vi, musisz mi wszystko ze szczegółami opowiedzieć! — zawołała Ariana, siadając na miejscu obok okna, naprzeciwko Gilberta. — Nie odpisywałaś na moje listy, a jestem przekonana, że to, co wypisują w brukowcach, jest nieprawdą… Co się wydarzyło na Pokątnej?

Blondynka opadła na miejsce koło przyjaciółki.

— Sama do końca nie jestem pewna — przyznała wreszcie. — Wiem tylko trochę od ojca i Teddy'ego. Niewiele widziałam. Po prostu szłam ulicą. Zobaczyłam moją rodzinę… A potem nagle rozległ się huk. Wszystko utonęło w dymie. Chyba poleciałam na odłamki szkła z okien. Potem Teddy zabrał mnie do domu wujostwa. Tam zemdlałam. Obudziłam się w szpitalu.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

— I nie wiesz, kto to spowodował? — spytała Ariana. — W sensie… Skąd ten huk?

— Ojciec mówił, że ktoś się próbował włamać do Banku Gringotta. Nie powiodło im się, zostali wykryci, więc jako zasłonę użyli bomby dymnej. Prawdopodobnie przez coś, co znajdowało się w tym dymie, znalazłam się w szpitalu. Nie wiem. Nie rozumiem tego, że poza mną nikt z mojej rodziny nie zachorował… Tylko ja.

— Może zatrułaś się czymś wcześniej?

— Myślałam o tym, Gilbert, ale nie sądzę. Po wydarzeniach na Pokątnej w szpitalu znalazło się poza mną więcej osób. Wszystkie z tego samego powodu. Po prostu… No nie wiem, byliśmy wrażliwsi na jakiś składnik dymu?

— Możliwe — zgodziła się szatynka.

W tej samej chwili usłyszeli gwizd i po paru sekundach pociąg ruszył. Z łoskotem wyjechał ze stacji, a jakiś czas później również z Londynu i wytoczył się na jeszcze zielone pola.

— Merlinie, ale zgłodniałam przez to wszystko — westchnęła Victoire. — Chyba wepchnę w siebie dużą ilość słodyczy.

Ariana roześmiała się.

— Chyba musisz trochę poczekać.

— Zmieniając temat: jak wy spędziliście wakacje?

— Cóż, pojechaliśmy razem do Włoch. — Szatynka zarumieniła się uroczo. — Na dwa tygodnie. Wiesz, Rzym, Wenecja, Mediolan, Florencja… Wszystkie te miasta, którymi mugole się tak zachwycają. No ale nie mogę im tego nie przyznać, bo sama się w nich zakochałam. Potem to już siedzieliśmy w Anglii, nic specjalnego.

— Może poza tym, że spędziłaś kolejne dwa tygodnie w moim domu — zauważył Gilbert, śmiejąc się. — I wyjadłaś mi pół lodówki. Widzisz, z jakim żarłokiem ja żyję? Merlinie, dlaczego nie grzmisz? Zresztą chyba obie jesteście siebie warte.

— Dzięki!

Roześmiali się już wszyscy. Dobry humor powrócił do Victoire; zresztą w towarzystwie obojga czuła się zawsze naprawdę swobodnie. Zupełnie jakby wszystkie troski w magiczny sposób zniknęły.

Milczeli przez jakiś czas, każde z nich pogrążone we własnych rozmyślaniach. Ariana usiadła obok Gilberta, który ją objął. Zaczęli cicho rozmawiać, podczas gdy Victoire wyglądała przez okno. Krajobraz przesuwający się przed jej oczami szybko stał się jednostajny. Co prawda czasem przewinęły się jakieś chaty, ale poza nimi blondynka widziała tylko i wyłącznie pola — pasy zieleni przeplatane połaciami złota oraz brązu. Zdarzało się, że zalśnił warkocz rzeki albo jakieś jezioro. W oddali majaczyły góry. Uroda Szkocji była dość posępna.

— A więc, Vi, twierdzisz, że Teddy cię uratował niczym rycerz na białym koniu? — odezwała się wreszcie głośno Ariana, opierając podbródek na dłoni. — To brzmi strasznie romantycznie!

— Nie przesadzaj… Pomógł mi, to wszystko. Zawsze mi pomagał.

— Nadal cię traktuje jak siostrę?

— Tak. Tylko… Mieliśmy sprzeczkę. No dobra, pokłóciliśmy się. Prawie mu wszystko wypaplałam. Próbowałam go unikać, bo jego podejście zaczęło mnie irytować. Wystraszyłam się, że w końcu dostrzeże moje uczucia. I… — skrzywiła się — zwiałam. Wycofałam się. Chyba to zauważył. No a potem… Nie wiem. Siedział przy mnie w szpitalu. Przez cały czas, jak byłam nieprzytomna. Potem wszedł do tej sali… i… i… i się uśmiechnął… I to mnie przeraziło.

— Vi, jesteś w nim beznadziejnie zadurzona!

Ariana klasnęła w dłonie z zachwytem. Była niepoprawną romantyczką i zawsze interesowała się historiami miłosnymi. Nic też dziwnego, że starała się wyswatać Victoire — najpierw z paroma chłopakami z ich domu, choć bez powodzenia, a potem z Teddym Lupinem. Jej wysiłki jak na razie spełzały na niczym, gdyż dziewczyna nie chciała szczerze z nim porozmawiać, a on był ślepy na uczucie przyjaciółki.

— W kim jesteś beznadziejnie zadurzona?

Victoire jak oparzona odwróciła się w stronę wejścia do przedziału, w którym stał obiekt ich rozmowy, beztrosko opierając się o drzwi. Jego turkusowe włosy pozostawały w nieładzie, a blondynka zwalczyła chęć podejścia bliżej i zanurzenia w nich dłoni. Jego uśmiech jak zwykle sprawił, że zmiękły jej nogi. Za wszelką cenę unikała jego wzroku.

— W…

— Nikim!

Miała tyle przytomności umysłu, żeby wejść Arianie w słowo. Przyjaciółka chyba zrozumiała, o co chodzi, gdyż posłusznie zamknęła usta.

— Chyba jednak coś ukrywasz — zacmokał z pobłażaniem, po czym wszedł do przedziału.

— Mówiłam ci, że będziesz ostatnią osobą, której zacznę się zwierzać.

— Oho, wracamy do tamtej kłótni?

— Tak!

Teddy spojrzał na nią uważnie i na chwilę w jego oczach pojawiło się dziwne światło, jakby przyszła mu do głowy jakaś myśl. Uniósł kącik ust w uśmiechu, siadając na wolnym miejscu po stronie Victoire. Zachował jednak stosowny odstęp, nie chcąc jej prowokować. Wiedział wystarczająco dużo na temat jej porywczego charakteru.

Dopiero Ariana zdecydowała się na przerwanie tej niezręcznej ciszy.

— Hej, Teddy, jak ci minęły wakacje?

— Całkiem dobrze, dziękuję. Nie mogę narzekać. Byłem przez większość czasu u babci.

Victoire czuła, że jej twarz powoli odzyskuje normalny kolor. Dotychczas wściekle się rumieniła i była pewna, że nie umknęło też to uwadze jej towarzyszy. Żałowała, że nie może bardziej panować nad sobą. Jak na razie się w niej aż gotowało.

Przewróciła oczami i ponownie odwróciła wzrok. Mimo wszystko pola wydały jej się w tej chwili znacznie ciekawsze.

— Vi?

Dźgnięcie w bok oraz ten głos przywołały ją do rzeczywistości.

— Zachowujesz się jak stara, sfochana panna — stwierdziła Ariana, zakładając ręce na piersiach. — Idźcie porozmawiać i przestańcie się w końcu unikać. W szczególności ty, Victoire!

Posłała przyjaciółce wzrok oznaczający: „Zabiję cię, gdy tylko wrócę", ujęła jednak rękę Teddy'ego i dała się pociągnąć na korytarz. Teddy prowadził ją pewnie, a jego dłoń była nadzwyczaj ciepła.

Weszli do opuszczonego przedziału znajdującego się praktycznie na samym początku pociągu, unikanego przez uczniów zapewne z powodu bliskości nauczycieli. Oni przynajmniej mieli tutaj chwilę spokoju. Teddy przepuścił Victoire przodem i zamknął za sobą drzwi przedziału. Po tym usiadł na jednym z siedzeń, naprzeciwko zestresowanej nagle blondynki.

— Wiem, że nie chcesz ze mną o tym rozmawiać — zaczął. — Ale może jednak powiesz mi, co cię trapi? Czy mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

— Nie możesz.

— Naprawdę nie rozumiem, co w ciebie wstąpiło!

— Nic.

Nadal unikała jego wzroku, więc wyciągnął dłoń i delikatnie ujął podbródek dziewczyny. Uniósł go tak, by wreszcie na niego spojrzała. Zobaczył w jej oczach pokłady zmartwienia, strachu i czegoś jeszcze, czego nie mógł zidentyfikować. Przesunął dłoń na nasadę karku blondynki, zahaczając palcami o kilka kosmyków, które się wyswobodziły z ciasnego koka.

— Przepraszam — szepnął. — Mam dosyć kręcenia się w kółko. Powiedz mi, o co chodzi. Proszę.

— Nie mogę.

— Dlaczego nie?

— To skomplikowane… — wyznała, zanim dopadł ją atak płaczu i łzy zaczęły spływać po jej twarzy.

— Nie wiem, co się tam wykluło w tej twojej ślicznej główce — westchnął, wycierając szybko jej policzki. Złożył delikatny pocałunek na czubku jej głowy. — Nie chcę po prostu, żebyś się martwiła. Zwłaszcza jeśli to ma związek ze mną. Wiesz, gdybyś mi powiedziała wprost, wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze. Razem byśmy znaleźli rozwiązanie.

— Z tym nie da się nic zrobić.

Wyrwała mu się.

— Vi…

— Po prostu… Argh! Nie chcę, żebyś traktował mnie jak młodszą siostrę, rozumiesz?! — A jednak nie wytrzymała. — Doprowadza mnie to do szału.

Uniósł brew, patrząc na dziewczynę z niedowierzaniem. To ją najbardziej zabolało.

— Ale…

— Nieważne, zapomnij, że cokolwiek powiedziałam. Na razie, Teddy.

Zniknęła.


	5. Szantaż

Jak dobrze było po raz kolejny znaleźć się w ukochanym zamku! Mawiali, że dom rodzinny to najlepsze miejsce pod słońcem, ale zdaniem piętnastoletniej Victoire prawdziwy raj stanowił Hogwart — z tysiącem korytarzy, sekretnych przejść, sal lekcyjnych, ruchomych schodów, obrazów, dziedzińców, ze starymi murami, z magią tętniącą w każdym calu podłóg.

O tak. Nie ma to jak powroty do domu.

Victoire padła na łóżko, nie przejmując się tym, że nadal jest w ubraniach. Wpatrzyła się w znajomy baldachim, pokryty srebrnymi, migoczącymi gwiazdkami. Przeciągnęła się; szczęście buzowało w niej niczym bąbelki najlepszego szampana.

— Vic, zajmuję łazienkę! — usłyszała głos Ariany i machnęła ręką na znak, że się zgadza. Nie spieszyło jej się teraz pod prysznic.

Pozostałe dwie lokatorki ich pokoju, Mary i Charlotte, zniknęły zaraz po uczcie powitalnej. Blondynka mogła tylko podejrzewać, że poszły polować na przystojnych Puchonów z siódmego roku, których wypatrzyły już pod koniec lata. Cóż, zdecydowanie nie byli w typie Victoire.

To jej przypomniało o kartach, które wciąż spoczywały w kieszeni. Wyciągnęła je teraz, dziwiąc się, że żadna z nich się nie pogniotła. Król i Królowa trwali na swoich pozycjach, niewzruszeni, nieruchomi. Dama Kier uśmiechała się z wyższością, a Król Pik patrzył srogo gdzieś na lewo. Victoire powiodła za nim wzrokiem, ale, tak jak się spodziewała, nie ujrzała niczego nadzwyczajnego. Ot, łóżka współlokatorek, jakieś babskie rzeczy na pościeli, to wszystko.

Pomyślała, że mogłaby teraz zostawić gdzieś Króla. Czy mogła być ku temu lepsza pora? Większość uczniów znajdowała się już w dormitoriach, zmęczona po podróży, a do ciszy nocnej pozostały jeszcze dobre dwie godziny. Już nie mówiąc o tym, że prefekci nie mieli ustalonych dyżurów, a nauczyciele pierwszego dnia zawsze patrzyli jakoś tak… przychylniej.

Podniosła się z łóżka, ściskając mocno w dłoni obie karty. Spojrzała na drzwi prowadzące do łazienki i machnęła ręką. Uznała, że nie ma sensu informować Ariany o tym, że wychodzi; przyjaciółka pewnie i tak by nie usłyszała. Zresztą istniała duża szansa, że Victoire wróci, zanim łazienka się zwolni.

Pozdrowiła kilku znajomych siedzących w pokoju wspólnym, po czym wreszcie wydostała się z Wieży.

Korytarze były o tej porze puste i ciemne, oświetlone wątłym światłem świec; tylko nieliczne doświadczały jeszcze ciepła promieni zachodzącego słońca. Victoire lubiła spacerować w mroku, więc cienie na ścianach zupełnie jej nie przerażały.

Zawędrowała na trzecie piętro, pogrążona w rozmyślaniach. Spotkała po drodze parę osób, mniej lub bardziej znanych, ale tutaj, w okolicy sal lekcyjnych, nie ostał się już nikt. Nie żeby to kogokolwiek dziwiło — w końcu kto chciałby siedzieć w okolicy klas w dniu przyjazdu do Hogwartu, kiedy jeszcze (pozornie) byli wolni od zajęć?

Zatrzymała się, uznając, że to równie dobre miejsce na zostawienie karty, jak każde inne. Stwierdziła, że kąt pod oknem będzie się idealnie nadawał. Nie chciała rzucać Króla na środek korytarza, gdzie by zginął pod butami uczniów, ale wolała też, żeby nie leżał na korytarzu zbyt długo, żeby został zauważony. Z tego względu podłoga odpadała, więc ostatecznie Vi zostawiła kartę na parapecie, wierząc, że odpowiednia osoba w porę ją dostrzeże i weźmie.

Merlin jeden wie, czy nie powinna zostawić Króla w mniej uczęszczanym miejscu. Bała się go zostawiać tam, gdzie równie dobrze pierwszy lepszy uczeń mógłby go podnieść. Bardzo chciała, żeby to zrobił jakiś fajny chłopak, więc może… (Nie, wcale nie miała na myśli Teddy'ego). Czuła dreszcz ekscytacji na samą myśl o tym. Może podniesie go jakiś przystojny siódmoklasista i skradnie jej serce? (Może dzięki temu wreszcie by się uwolniła).

Rumieniąc się na samą myśl o Lupinie, przeniosła kartę nieco w głąb korytarza, dalej od klasy zaklęć. Odłożyła ją na parapet, zatrzymując w pamięci poważne spojrzenie namalowanego władcy, i odeszła, ściskając w dłoni Damę.

Bill zdziwił się, gdy sowa upuściła list do jego owsianki. Ich domowe ptaki nigdy się w ten sposób nie zachowywały; nawet przy otwartym oknie grzecznie siadały na parapecie i czekały, aż któryś z domowników odbierze list, po czym odlatywały do karmnika.

A ta sowa… Przysiadła na stole, obok porannej gazety, i łypała na Billa prowokująco swoimi okropnymi, żółtymi ślepiami.

Z westchnieniem wydobył list z miski i osuszył go różdżką. Nie spodziewał się dzisiaj żadnej poczty, zresztą korespondencja do niego i tak przychodziła na adres służbowy, a nie domowy. Na kopercie nie było adresu nadawcy, ktoś wypisał jedynie imię oraz nazwisko Billa. Obejrzał ją z góry na dół i rzucił na nią wszelkie zaklęcia wykrywające magiczne uroki; jako ich łamacz wiedział, ile niebezpieczeństwa może nieść niepozorny skrawek papieru. Nie wykrył niczego podejrzanego, więc otworzył kopertę, wciąż trzymając różdżkę w ręce.

List został napisany schludnym i równym pismem, zapewne kobiecym. Jego treść spowodowała u Billa najpierw uniesienie brwi, a potem niepokój. Nadawca się nie podpisał imieniem i nazwiskiem, ale mężczyzna mógł bez trudu zgadnąć, że autorem był ktoś z bandy próbującej się w ostatnim tygodniu włamać do Gringotta. I najwyraźniej mieli w swoim składzie kobietę.

Przeczytał treść listu jeszcze raz.

„Szanowny Panie Weasley,

mamy dla Pana propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Proponujemy wymianę. Książka ze skrytki numer czterdzieści sześć musi trafić w nasze ręce, a w zamian oferujemy się pozostawić w spokoju Pańską córkę, Victoire, i jej życiu nic nie będzie z naszej strony zagrażało. Prosimy o szybką informację zwrotną. Sowa dostarczy list tam, gdzie trzeba.

Serdeczne pozdrowienia, Panie Weasley!

Złodzieje".

Naprawdę nie wierzył w to, że ktokolwiek mógłby zrobić Victoire krzywdę, nie w Hogwarcie. Nikt by się na to nie odważył pod nosem dyrektorki, profesor McGonagall. Chyba że Victoire sama wyszłaby poza teren zamku… Nie, nie wierzył w to, ale na wszelki wypadek wysłał do córki liścik z prośbą, żeby nie opuszczała Hogwartu, a jeżeli już musi to zrobić — żeby zawsze szła z kimś, najlepiej z kilkoma osobami. Nie chciał jej na razie straszyć informacją, że może się znaleźć w niebezpieczeństwie. Mury zamku mogły ją ochronić, jeżeli będzie uważała.

Cóż, musiał zacząć działać i ukręcić mantykorze kark, zanim zacznie śpiewać. Odpisał na list i za pomocą sieci Fiuu przeniósł się do Ministerstwa. Musiał pogadać z Harrym i poprosić o dodatkowe wsparcie aurorów.

Jego plan był taki, żeby wciągnąć niedoszłych złodziei w pułapkę — umówić się z nimi na spotkanie, obstawić miejsce spotkania czarodziejami z wydziału Harry'ego, przynieść książkę, poczekać, aż cała banda się pojawi i wtedy z nimi skończyć. Oni również mogli przyprowadzić obstawę, ale nie podejrzewał, żeby udało im się zebrać więcej osób. Takie szajki mimo wszystko lubiły działać w samotności. Mogli liczyć tylko na uczciwość Billa oraz własne umiejętności pojedynkowe. Musieliby zagrać swoją własną kartą przetargową — Victoire — pod warunkiem, że dostałaby się w ich ręce. A do tego doszłoby tylko po trupie Billa.

Szybko dotarł do biura Harry'ego. Nie zdążył nawet zapukać, a drzwi już się otworzyły.

— Wejdź, Bill. Spodziewałem się, że przyjdziesz.

Mężczyzna zamknął za sobą drzwi i usiadł na krześle przed biurkiem szefa aurorów. Nie czuł się nieswojo. Niewiele osób na świecie mogło sprawić, żeby poczuł się niekomfortowo. Nawet uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc bałagan otaczający Harry'ego — sterty papierów i dokumentów, niektóre z nich leniwie płynące nad biurkiem.

— Czy wiadomo coś nowego w sprawie włamania do Gringotta i wybuchu na Pokątnej?

— Niewiele. Dostałem wstępny raport na temat składników tego gazu, szczegóły przyjdą później, bo magomedycy nadal badają sprawę. — Odsunął na bok część papierów, robiąc puste miejsce na środku biurka, przed sobą. — Wiem tyle, że faktycznie użyli mugolskiej technologii. Ten gaz miał być jedynie zasłoną dymną w razie gdyby ich ucieczka się nie powiodła. Wyszło jednak tak, że jakiś składnik tego gazu zareagował w organizmach niektórych czarodziejów obecnych na Pokątnej. Niektórzy byli na jego obecność bardziej wrażliwi i dlatego zachorowali. Nie jestem specem od magomedycyny… — Rozłożył bezradnie ręce. — Ale tyle się dowiedziałem.

Bill w zamyśleniu pogładził brodę.

— Nie udało wam się jeszcze ich zidentyfikować?

— Niestety nie. Stworzyliśmy portrety pamięciowe tych ludzi, na tyle dokładnie, na ile się dało. Pracownicy Gringotta nie byli zbyt skłonni do współpracy. Poza tym na razie nic nie mamy.

— Ja też się niczego nie dowiedziałem, ale… — Bill zawahał się, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza po złożoną na cztery kartkę – list otrzymany przy śniadaniu. Podał go Harry'emu. — Dostałem ten list dzisiaj rano. Musieli mi go wysłać.

Harry przeczytał uważnie wiadomość, marszcząc czoło. Niewiele brakowało, żeby rozzłoszczony prychnął.

— A więc chcą cię szantażować, żeby zyskać księgę?

— Na to wygląda. Ale nie mają szans dorwać Victoire. Jest w Hogwarcie, nic jej tam nie grozi, nie zdołają jej stamtąd wyciągnąć w żaden sposób. Bardziej się zastanawiam, skąd wiedzieli o jej istnieniu? To nie są publiczne dane.

— Wiesz, nasza rodzina jest na tyle popularna, że mogli o wszystkim przeczytać choćby w gazecie… Nasze dane niby nie są publiczne, ale daj spokój — westchnął Harry. — Wszyscy wiedzą wszystko. Jesteśmy celebrytami czarodziejskiej Anglii.

— Ty w szczególności.

— Nawet o tym nie wspominaj. Czasem mam ochotę zamordować wszystkich fotoreporterów i reportażystów. Mniejsza. Bill, co chcesz z tym zrobić? Będziesz się z nimi układać?

— Chciałem zasadzić na nich pułapkę.

— Myślisz, że się tego nie spodziewają? Dopóki nie mają karty przetargowej, są na straconej pozycji…

— Myślę, że są zbyt zdesperowani, żeby się tym przejmować. Już i tak wiele ryzykowali, wysyłając ten list. Nie mają innej drogi, żeby zdobyć tę księgę. Nie odważą się na kolejną próbę włamania się do Gringotta, bo wiedzą, że teraz bank będzie podwójnie strzeżony. Zrobią wszystko, żeby zdobyć księgę, nawet jeśli będzie to oznaczało wpakowanie się w pułapkę.

— Nadal mam niedobre przeczucia. Wiem, że Victoire jest w Hogwarcie i że pod okiem McGonagall nic jej nie grozi, ale… Po prostu czuję, że oni coś planują. Chyba że naprawdę są szaleńcami i nieświadomie pakują się w sytuację bez wyjścia. Nie, to wszystko śmierdzi. Na pewno chcesz się z nimi spotkać, Bill?

Harry wstał i zaczął chodzić po gabinecie, zamyślając się głęboko.

— Tak. Gdybym wziął ze sobą innych aurorów, moglibyśmy zastawić na nich pułapkę… Chyba że masz inny pomysł.

— Napisałeś do nich?

— Tak. Zgodziłem się na spotkanie, nie precyzując miejsca ani terminu. Przy okazji rzuciłem na sowę zaklęcie śledzące, więc być może wskaże nam ich kryjówkę. Może cała ta sprawa zakończy się znacznie szybciej i mniej boleśnie, niż sądzimy.

— Chciałbym w to wierzyć. Dobrze, może faktycznie tak będzie najlepiej. Daj mi znać, jeśli się odezwą do ciebie. Sowa jeszcze nie dotarła?

— Nie. Sprawdzałem przed wejściem do ciebie.

— Dokąd leciała?

— W stronę Szkocji.

— Dobrze, zobaczymy… Jeżeli będziesz coś wiedział, natychmiast daj mi znać. Wyślę aurorów, jeśli będzie trzeba. Napiszę też do Minerwy, niech wie, jaka jest sytuacja i ma oko na Victoire.

— W porządku.

— A Victoire… Napisałeś do niej?

— Tak, ale bez szczegółów. Prosiłem, żeby na siebie uważała.

— Dobrze, dobrze… — Harry skinął głową i wreszcie usiadł z powrotem na krześle. Złożył palce w piramidkę. — Myślę, że nie powinniśmy się martwić na zapas. Powinniśmy poczekać na informacje, wtedy zaplanujemy dokładnie całą akcję.

— Jakoś wcale nie czuję się pewniej. Przecież mogliby nawet mieć jakiegoś wspólnika w Hogwarcie, który może rzucić na Victoire zaklęcie, mogą ją otruć, mogą uprowadzić podczas wyjścia z Hogsmeade…

Harry poklepał go pocieszająco po ramieniu, choć sam wcale był spokojny. A jeżeli obaj mieli złe przeczucia… To zdecydowanie nie wróżyło zbyt dobrze.

— Nie wymyślaj czarnych scenariuszy. Jeśli chcesz, mogę wysłać dwóch aurorów do Hogwartu, żeby mieli oko na to, co się tam dzieje.

— Najchętniej sam bym tam pojechał.

— Wiem, Bill, ale jesteś potrzebny tutaj.

— Wiem. Wyślij aurorów.

Harry skinął głową i zajął się skrobaniem szybkiej notatki, w którą następnie stuknął różdżką, mamrocząc pod nosem jakieś nazwisko, którego Bill i tak nie zrozumiał. Tymczasem on sam sięgnął po swój magiczny patyk i machnął nim, wymawiając w myślach zaklęcie. Koniec różdżki zalśnił błękitnym światłem, po czym nad biurkiem Harry'ego ukazała się rozmazana plama, która po paru sekundach stała się wyraźniejsza. Trochę przypominała lustro weneckie. Poprzednio pokazywała szkockie pustkowia, a teraz widok się zmienił — na wnętrze jakiegoś pubu.

— Aberdeen. Sowa doleciała do pubu w Aberdeen.

— Jesteś pewny?

— Tak.

Wypytali dyskretnie barmana o osoby, które ostatnio wynajmowały pokoje w jego lokalu. Wskazał sześciu, z czego czwórka już opuściła hostel. Dzięki delikatnej perswazji aurorów zgodził się na pokazanie im wszystkich pokoi. W jednym z nich siedziało starsze małżeństwo, które z niepokojem wyjrzało za drzwi w odpowiedzi na głośne pukanie Harry'ego. Nie pasowali do rysopisu, ale na wszelki wypadek jeden z aurorów rzucił na nich zaklęcia demaskujące, podczas gdy Harry zajmował starszą parę rozmową.

W pozostałych pokojach nie znaleźli nic poza siedzącą na parapecie sową, tą samą, która pojawiła się rano w domu Billa. Przestała czyścić piórka i spojrzała na nich pogardliwie, jakby wiedząc, po co tu przyszli. U jej nóżki nie było już listu.

— Myślisz, że wiedzą, że ich śledzimy? — spytał cicho Bill.

— Nie mam pojęcia — odparł Harry. — Ale nie sądzę, a nawet jeśli, to nie mają całkowitej pewności. Przecież zaklęcia śledzące nie są wykrywalne. Myślę, że są po prostu aż nadto ostrożni i po odebraniu listu się ulotnili.

— Wcale mi się to nie podoba.

— Mnie też nie, Bill, mnie też nie.


	6. Witaj w grze, Amadeus

Disclaimer: HP nie należy do mnie. :)

A/N: Zapomniałam wrzucić tu piąty rozdział, a jako że wczoraj opublikowałam szósty, wrzucam dwa. Enjoy! :)

Dziękuję też za dotychczasowe komentarze, naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczą!

* * *

Biblioteka była tego dnia wyjątkowo pusta, więc Victoire bez problemu mogła zająć cały stół. Położyła na blacie stertę swoich książek i rzuciła torbę na krzesło. Minęły dopiero trzy dni od powrotu do Hogwartu, a ona już miała całą stertę prac domowych do odrobienia, zupełnie jakby mieli zaraz zdawać egzaminy końcowe.

Odetchnęła głęboko, po czym zabrała się za pisanie pierwszego eseju. Im prędzej to skończy, tym szybciej będzie wolna; odpuścić też nie mogła, to nie było w jej stylu. Może nie była najlepszą uczennicą w Hogwarcie, ale zależało jej na dobrych ocenach.

Po niecałej godzinie usłyszała szuranie krzesła naprzeciwko niej. Podniosła głowę, nieco rozkojarzona. Przejście ze świata eliksirów do rzeczywistości nie było takie proste. Zdziwiła się, gdy po drugiej stronie stołu zobaczyła jednego z tych przystojnych Puchonów, na których niedawno polowały Mary i Charlotte, jej współlokatorki. Spotkała go parę razy na szkolnych korytarzach - parę razy wymienili zdawkowe uśmiechy, ale nic poza tym, nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali i nawet się nie znali na tyle, by siedzieć w bibliotece przy jednym stole.

— Um… Mogę się dosiąść? — spytał, przeczesując nerwowo swoje i tak już wystarczająco skręcone włosy. — Wiem, że to niegrzeczne, ale…

— Nie, jest w porządku — odparła Victoire zdecydowanie za szybko. — Możesz tu usiąść. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie gadasz do siebie podczas odrabiania prac domowych, bo akurat dzisiaj potrzebuję ciszy.

Roześmiał się i przez moment w jego oczach błyszczały iskierki.

Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż Teddy. Victoire zaczęła ich ze sobą porównywać zupełnie nieświadomie. Przede wszystkim tajemniczy Puchon nie był metamorfomagiem i na pewno nie potrafił zmieniać koloru włosów, oczu ani rysów twarzy. Vic wiele razy widziała, jak niebieskie włosy Teddy'ego stają się czarne, gdy chłopak coś czytał albo nad czymś intensywnie myślał. W ostatnim czasie już całkiem dobrze potrafił to kontrolować, ale czasami metamorfomagia uaktywniała się zupełnie bez jego udziału. Może właśnie dlatego tak kochała nietypowy kolor jego włosów i oczy, w które naprawdę mogłaby się wpatrywać bez końca, gdyby miała na to szansę. W porównaniu z nim Puchon wyglądał całkiem przeciętnie — ot, brązowe, poskręcane włosy, niebieskie oczy, miękkie rysy twarzy. Nie wyróżniał się w tłumie Hogwartczyków, podczas gdy charakterystyczne włosy Teddy'ego można było dostrzec z drugiego końca korytarza.

No i nadal nie wiedziała, jak ma na imię. Nigdy nie słuchała zbyt uważnie bełkotu Mary i Charlotte, kiedy opowiadały o przystojnych Puchonach. Nudziło ją to, teraz jednak pożałowała, że nie zanotowała nawet skrawka informacji o chłopaku siedzącym naprzeciwko i pogrążonym w czytaniu książki do transmutacji.

Dlaczego właściwie się do niej dosiadł, kiedy dokoła było tyle wolnych stołów? Przecież jej praktycznie nie znał! Szybko doszła do wniosku, że mógł po prostu czegoś od niej chcieć albo…

Nie odrywając oczu od papieru leżącego przed nią na blacie, sięgnęła do kieszeni, gdzie spoczywała karta Damy. Wyciągnęła ją i rzuciła ukradkowe spojrzenie na wymalowaną na kartoniku kobietę; wyglądała tak jak zawsze, znudzona i jakby z czegoś niezadowolona — może nie lubiła, gdy się ją rozdzielało z Królem? Jednakże, ku zdumieniu Victoire, po paru sekundach zaczęła się uśmiechać, a sama karta okazała się ciepła. Po paru sekundach zaczęła także lśnić złotą poświatą, dokładnie tak, jak zapowiadała madame Ginevere.

Król musiał być w pobliżu!

Tak, na pewno tak. Być może to Puchon go podniósł i dlatego się teraz do niej dosiadł? To by wiele wyjaśniało, ale z drugiej strony skąd miałby wiedzieć, że Dama była właśnie u niej? Nie, to nie miało żadnego sensu.

Z furią przetarła czoło.

— Coś nie tak?

Uniosła głowę. Puchon spoglądał na nią pytająco, jakby od niechcenia bawiąc się trzymanym w prawej dłoni piórem. Parę kosmyków opadało mu na twarz, sprawiając, że wyglądał przystojniej, ale Victoire nadal nie mogła się pozbyć nieprzyjemnego mrowienia na karku, zwłaszcza gdy patrzyła w oczy chłopaka. Przypominały studnię bez dna i Victoire miała wrażenie, że coś się w nich kryje, jakaś tajemnica.

— Co? Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku. — Zawahała się na moment, po czym wypaliła: — Jak właściwie masz na imię?

— Nie przedstawiłem się? Och, co za idiota ze mnie. Przepraszam. Jestem Amadeus. Hufflepuff, siódmy rok.

Wyciągnął do niej rękę, a ona ją uścisnęła, powstrzymując się od uśmiechu.

— Victo…

— Wiem.

— Skąd…?

W jej oczach musiało się odmalować zdumienie, bo Amadeus cicho się roześmiał.

— Twoje… przyjaciółki mi powiedziały. Były dość gadatliwe. Bardzo cię lubią. — Mary i Charlotte! — Poza tym jesteś dosyć znana. Twoja rodzina…

Szybko przytaknęła, nie chcąc, żeby kończył. Nie znosiła słuchać o bohaterstwie swojej rodziny i udziału niektórych jej członków w zniszczeniu Voldemorta. To nie tak, że nie była z nich dumna czy się ich wstydziła, po prostu miała dość pławienia się w blasku ich chwały. Wolała być anonimową Victoire, której nikt nie znał i nie zaczepiał na korytarzu, pytając, czy jest z tych Weasleyów. W dodatku jej urodziny przypadały na rocznicę Dnia Zwycięstwa. Po prostu przechlapane.

— Wiem. Ale twoje imię jest znacznie ciekawsze niż moje. Nie brzmi zwyczajnie. Nie jesteś z Anglii?

— Właściwie to nie. Niezupełnie. — Pokręcił głową, zamykając książkę. Splótł przed sobą dłonie i oparł na nich podbródek, wciąż patrząc w oczy Victoire. Jeżeli wiedział, że dziewczyna czuje się pod jego wzrokiem nieswojo, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Wręcz przeciwnie, uśmiechał się, jakby miał naprawdę dobry humor. — Moja rodzina pochodzi z Austrii. To znaczy mama, bo tata był Anglikiem. Poznali się w pracy.

— Był? — podchwyciła Victoire, zaciekawiona. Ona teraz już też odłożyła pergamin, wiedząc, że w najbliższym czasie do niego nie wróci.

— Umarł rok temu. Nowotwór.

— Och, przepraszam! Tak mi przykro…

— Idzie się pogodzić. Zresztą był mugolem, u nich nowotwory są bardzo popularnymi chorobami. No i w dodatku nie był najlepszym ojcem świata, więc, szczerze mówiąc, jakoś bardzo za nim nie tęsknię.

Victoire nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, żeby nie tęsknić za swoim ojcem. Jednakże ona została wychowana w rodzinie pełnej miłości i wzajemnego szacunku; wiedziała, że nie wszyscy mają to szczęście.

— Och. Przykro mi — powtórzyła. — A matka?

— Pół roku temu przeprowadziła się do Irlandii. Rozwiedli się z ojcem na krótko przed jego śmiercią, a po niej matka znalazła sobie kolejnego faceta. Teraz z nim mieszka.

— Masz z nią dobre relacje?

— Średnie, powiedziałbym. — Przechylił głowę. — Starała się, jak mogła, ale mam wrażenie, że zabrakło jej miłości do nas. Przypuszczam, że ojciec jej zabrał wszystkie uczucia i przemienił jej serce w lód.

Victoire wzdrygnęła się zauważalnie. Odwróciła wzrok, nie mogąc znieść intensywności spojrzenia Amadeusa.

— To okropne. Masz rodzeństwo…?

— Tak. Siostrę. Też chodziła do Hogwartu, teraz mieszka sama. Pracuje. Siedzi w jakimś mugolskim biurze i zajmuje się rachunkowością, jak przypuszczam. Nie znam się na tym, więc nie wiem. Ale mamy dość dobry kontakt, często wymieniamy listy.

— Cieszę się, że masz chociaż ją.

— Tak. Ja też.

Victoire nie wiedziała, co na to odpowiedzieć, więc przez dłuższą chwilę oboje po prostu milczeli. Dziewczyna gorączkowo poszukiwała jakiegoś tematu do rozmowy, żeby przerwać niezręczną ciszę, ale Amadeus nie wyglądał, jakby chciał jej pomóc. Przymknął oczy, jakby nagle zmożyła go senność.

Szturchnęła go.

— Nie śpij. Dobrze się czujesz?

— Tak, tak. Jestem po prostu zmęczony. Wiesz, siódma klasa, egzaminy i te sprawy… Nauczyciele nas nie oszczędzają i po prostu nie wyrabiam. Nie wysypiam się zbyt dobrze przez to wszystko.

— Potrafię to zrozumieć. Nie jestem w siódmej klasie, ale też już mam naprawdę dużo zadane, jakbyśmy mieli zdawać co najmniej owutemy. To dość wyczerpujące.

— Czasem mam wrażenie, że nasi nauczyciele są aż nazbyt ambitni.

— Tak, ja też. — Uśmiechnęła się lekko. — Czasem też tak sobie myślę, że to jedna długa i wielka partia szachów, w której musimy zaatakować króla, żeby zdać egzaminy i dostać pracę. Wiesz, coś na kształt gigantycznej gry, w której każde słowo i każda czynność są ważne. Czasem naprawdę tak się czuję.

— Nie tylko ty tak masz. Ja czasem też. Życie takie skomplikowane, prawda? Aż brniemy tutaj w filozofię!

Victoire roześmiała się.

— W takim razie podsumuję krótko: witaj w grze, Amadeus!

— No dzięki.

Victoire zamyśliła się na chwilę, po czym spytała:

— Co chcesz robić, jak już zdasz egzaminy i skończysz Hogwart?

— Hmm, to dość trudne i sam jeszcze do końca nie wiem. Mam wrażenie, że w magicznym Londynie wszyscy mówią tylko o dwóch rodzajach dobrej pracy: magomedycynie i robocie w Ministerstwie Magii. Zupełnie się pomija inne stanowiska i nie proponuje ich siódmoklasistom. Szkoda, bo ja siebie nie widzę w żadnym z tych dwóch miejsc.

— To gdzie siebie widzisz?

— Nie wiem. Chciałbym projektować, budować… Wiem, że to mugolskie, ale serio mnie interesuje architektura, projektowanie domów, mieszkań, planowanie położenia pokoi, zabezpieczanie przed dostępem mugoli i złodziei… W świecie mugoli istnieje wiele takich firm, ale w czarodziejskim? Pomyśl, znasz kogokolwiek, kto by się tym zajmował? Czarodzieje, którzy budują domy, zwykle nie dbają o bezpieczeństwo, tylko załatwiają wszystko za pomocą magii. Rozszerzają pokoje w nieskończoność, stawiają krzywe ściany i nie patrzą nawet na to, że magia też ma swoje ograniczenia i pewnego dnia nie wytrzyma i runie.

Victoire zdziwiła się nieco wybuchem Amadeusa, ale musiała przyznać, że to, co mówił, miało sens. Nigdy o tym nie myślała w ten sposób; wystarczyło jednak, że przypomniała sobie Norę — starą, kochaną, krzywą Norę z wieloma rozszerzonymi magicznie pokojami, skrzypiącymi schodami i drzwiami, które wyglądały, jakby miały za chwilę się rozpaść.

Może faktycznie niektórzy czarodzieje potrzebowali architektów.

— Myślę, że powinieneś sam założyć taką firmę i się nie oglądać na innych. Jestem pewna, że ludzie będą do ciebie walić drzwiami i oknami.

Amadeus momentalnie się rozpromienił.

— Mówisz?

Przytaknęła.

* * *

Biurko Harry'ego, jak zwykle, było zasłane wszelkiej maści papierami, w których on sam już się gubił. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolałby teraz być na jakiejś misji zamiast przeglądać i podpisywać dokumenty. No cóż, bycie szefem Biura Aurorów miało swoje wymagania.

Do jego gabinetu weszła sekretarka — chyba już po raz pięćdziesiąty tego dnia. Harry cierpiętniczo poruszył się w fotelu i spojrzał zegar. Do upragnionej piątej trzydzieści brakowało jeszcze trzech godzin.

— Przynieśli te dokumenty ze szpitala świętego Munga, panie Potter — powiedziała spokojnie sekretarka, kładąc mu na biurku plik kartek spiętych czarnym klipsem. Zupełnie się nie przejmowała niezadowoleniem aż bijącym od Harry'ego; nie miała z tym do czynienia po raz pierwszy. Wiedziała, że jej szef nie lubi podpisywania i przeglądania wszystkich papierzysk. — Prosili o odpowiedź zwrotną.

— Dobrze, dobrze — mruknął w odpowiedzi Harry, poprawiając okulary i sięgając po nieszczęsne kartki, które dopiero co wylądowały u niego w gabinecie. Cokolwiek zawierały, na pewno było to znacznie ciekawsze niż nudne raporty i protokoły. — Dziękuję, Annelise. — Sekretarka skinęła głową i już miała odejść, kiedy dobiegł ją głos swojego szefa: — Zawołaj jeszcze do mojego biura Billa Weasleya, proszę. To pilne.

Zanim Bill się pojawił w pokoju, Harry zdążył już przestudiować z uwagą wszystkie papiery dostarczone ze szpitala. Analiza magomedyków wcale nie polepszyła mu humoru, wręcz przeciwnie, jeszcze go pogorszyła. Stwierdził, że potrzebuje kawy i czegoś na ból głowy.

— Szukałeś mnie?

Bill wcale nie wyglądał lepiej. Dopiero co się aportował tutaj z Banku Gringotta i wciąż miał rozwiane przez pęd powietrza włosy, a do tego przekrwione i podkrążone oczy wiele mówiły o jakości jego snu w nocy. W jednej chwili wydał się Harry'emu o wiele starszy, niż był w rzeczywistości.

— Tak. Mam ważne informacje. Chcesz kawy?

— Chętnie. Jakie informacje? Coś się stało?

Harry wyciągnął z szafki dwa kubki i za pomocą małego zaklęcia zagotował wodę stojącą w dzbanku. Wsypał do naczyń po dwie łyżeczki rozpuszczalnej kawy, po czym zalał je wrzątkiem. Podał jeden z kubków Billowi.

— I tak, i nie. Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale poprosiłem medyków z laboratorium przy szpitalu świętego Munga o dokładniejszą analizę związków, które się znalazły w tej bombie dymnej na Pokątnej. Przysłali mi dzisiaj wyniki. Są… interesujące, ale sam do końca nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim sądzić.

— Dlaczego?

Harry upił łyk kawy i podał dokumenty Billowi. Napój nie był zły, choć najlepszy na świecie też nie — najlepszą na świecie kawę robiła Ginny w soboty rano, kiedy nie musiała wcześnie wstawać — i przynajmniej dała mu zastrzyk energii, którego dzisiaj bardzo potrzebował.

— Przeczytaj.

Mężczyzna nieco nieufnie zabrał się za czytanie pierwszej strony raportu, spodziewając się, że któraś z literek go zabije. Cóż, w pracy łamacza uroków widział wiele takich przypadków. Gdy skończył czytać ostatnią stronę, zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na swojego szwagra.

— Nie widzę tu niczego niezwykłego.

— Jesteś pewien? To przyjrzyj się pochodzeniu poszczególnych składników.

Bill spojrzał jeszcze raz na pierwszą kartkę.

— Saletra sodowa z Chile, piołun z Maroka, jakieś barwniki… Z Indii. I te jakieś dziwne wir… wirio… wiry...

— Wirusy.

— Tak. Wirusy. Z laboratorium przemysłowego w Niemczech.

— I nic ci się nie wydaje niezwykłe?

— Nooo… Wszystkie składniki pochodzą z różnych miejsc — przyznał Bill. — I te wiriosy też mi się nie podobają. Nie znam się na mugolskich produktach i nie rozumiem żadnych nazw z tego raportu, ale pierwiastek chorobotwórczy nie brzmi zbyt optymistycznie, podobnie jak wszystkie objawy, które tu wypisali. Naprawdę właśnie przez nie Vic się rozchorowała?

— Tak. I zresztą nie tylko ona. To zresztą oznacza, że ci, którzy chcieli się włamać do Gringotta, są bardziej zorganizowani, niż myślimy.

Kawa wciąż była gorąca i paliła gardło Harry'ego, jednak właśnie tego teraz potrzebował.

— Nie chcieli, żebyśmy ich tak łatwo wykryli poprzez kupowanie składników w jednym miejscu.

— Dokładnie. Musieli wiedzieć, że sprawą się zainteresują aurorzy, to standardowa procedura. Musieli też się spodziewać, że będziemy dochodzić źródła tych składników. Poza tym to oznacza również, że mają kontakty na całym świecie i być może kogoś znajomego w tym laboratorium. Wirusów nie można kupić ot tak i wykorzystać do konstruowania bomb dymnych, więc przypuszczam, że ktoś im je sprzedał po znajomości. Możemy spróbować zbadać tę poszlakę i sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście znajdziemy tam kogoś z naszej sprytnej szajki.

Bill skinął głową.

— Zajmiesz się tym?

— Tak. Dam ci znać, jeśli cokolwiek odkryjemy.

— W porządku. — Weasley upił malutki łyczek kawy, jakby od niechcenia. — Jak możesz pić to świństwo?

— Nie jest złe. Nadaje się do picia w takie dni jak ten.

— Mmm. Chyba jednak wolę domową — westchnął Bill w odpowiedzi. — Harry, powiedz mi, czy uważasz, że Victoire jest bezpieczna w Hogwarcie?

Harry okrążył biurko i usiadł na swoim miejscu, czując, że się zanosi na ciut dłuższą rozmowę. Zresztą już i tak bolały go nogi.

— Chciałbym powiedzieć, że w stu procentach tak — przyznał wreszcie, splatając przed sobą palce. — Ale też byłem w Hogwarcie i wiem, że niebezpieczeństwo zawsze znajdzie drogę, żeby się wemknąć do środka, nawet pomimo najlepszych intencji nauczyciei i Minerwy. Hogwart nie jest w stanie całkowicie się przed tym uchronić, nawet jeśli magia w zamku jest bardzo silna. Uważam jednak, że Vi jest tam o wiele bardziej bezpieczna niż w jakimkolwiek innym miejscu. Przynajmniej nie jest tam sama i łatwiej jest mieć oko na jedną konkretną uczennicę niż na wszystkich na raz.

— Dzięki za szczerość, Harry. Zastanawiałem się, czy w związku z tą całą sytuacją nie zabrać jej do domu, ale to by chyba pogorszyło sprawę. — Popatrzył z niechęcią na kubek z kawą wciąż tkwiący w jego dłoni i odłożył go na stół. Nawet i tysiąc nieprzespanych nocy nie zmusiłoby go do wypicia całej tej lury. — Już nie mówiąc o tym, że przez większość czasu byłaby sama, no i doszłyby jej też braki w nauce. Chyba wolę, żeby siedziała w Hogwarcie.

— Wiesz, Minerwa nad nią czuwa, wie o wszystkim — pocieszył szwagra Harry. — Mogę też poprosić Teddy'ego, żeby miał na nią oko. Na pewno będzie mu łatwiej do niej dotrzeć, tym bardziej, że Minerwa nie wszędzie może obserwować rozwój sytuacji.

— To by mnie odrobinę uspokoiło. Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że ci skur… ta szajka nie przeniknie do Hogwartu. Przysięgam, że jeśli tylko tkną Vi, osobiście na nich rzucę Avadę.

— Chętnie ci w tym pomogę. I podejrzewam, że nie tylko ja.

Harry posłał Billowi łobuzerski uśmiech, po czym wypił resztkę swojej kawy i odetchnął głęboko.

Zostały dwie godziny do końca jego pracy, ale on czuł, że dzień się tak naprawdę dopiero zaczyna.


End file.
